5 Years After
by Hoopsandstuds
Summary: A continuation of 3 Years After, Rory and Logan are finally married and are blessed with a honeymoon baby. How will the family adjust to a new addition, how will Lena and both families take the news?
1. Chapter 1

*Welcome to 5 Years After! If you haven't already read the first story 3 Years After, you may be a bit confused during this story it can be found on my profile. I hope you enjoy the first chapter in this story. It will follow the rollercoaster ride that is Rory's pregnancy and how the never ending roller coaster ride that is their life, be prepared for lots of Rogan fluff! I sincerely hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and obviously enjoy the whole story! Please read and review they keep this story going. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" a smile spread across Logan's face,

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed, he picked me up and spun me around, leading me to feeling queasy.

"Stop, stop!" I smacked his arms, and proceed to throw up in the sink,

"And the celebration is over. Are you okay?" he asked, holding back my hair,

"Part of being pregnant." I groaned, sitting on the floor, "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? I am beyond happy, although I am sorry that you're sick."

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to the doctor about that when we go."

'About what? Oh my god, whats wrong. Did I squish it? Should I call an ambulance?"

'No! No, I'm fine calm down. I meant that I'm going to talk to the doctor about me being sick all the time. When I was pregnant with Lena, I was getting sick so much I was dehydrated and had trouble putting on weight…I almost lost her." I wiped tears away that spilled onto my cheek,

"Ace, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking… we'll go to the best doctor in the city. Whatever you need I will get for you, I don't care if its 3 am and you want some carrots or something. I'll go get it for you, anything that you need. You said you were dehydrated, maybe you needed some of the meal replacement drinks, maybe you could keep those down?" he suggested, rubbed my hand,

"Well I know what to expect this time so I will know what's not normal for me. I want to see the same doctor I had with Lena, she was the best and she knows my history and what was normal for me. She's in the city anyway, you think Mom would let me go to anyone less than the best?"

"I guess not," he laughed, "I particularly like that it's a lady doctor for lady parts."

"You're funny," I laughed at his choice of words, "How are we going to tell Lena?"

"She kept telling us how she wanted a sibling, she's getting one of course she's going to be happy."

"I just know things are going to change with a baby, but I want to make sure she always feels included and doesn't feel left out. She still needs to be your princess."

"She's always going to be my princess, nothing can change that not even if you have another girl. I'll have my princess and my something else, I'll come up with a nickname when I meet her."

"Could be a him," I reminded Logan,

"I want you to make a doctor's appointment. As soon as they can see you."

"I want to as well, to make sure I'm pregnant before we tell Lena or my mom or Honour."

"But the test said positive," Logan looked upset,

"They're not 100% accurate, it could be a false positive."

"I'll be right back okay. Wait right here." Logan jumped up, grabbing his wallet off of the counter, I sat on the floor of the bathroom feeling slightly hurt he just left like that but maybe he forgot something at work or something in the car thinking he said he would be right back. I got off the floor and cleaned the sink out from when I threw up which led me to throwing up again this time in the toilet.

"Ace?" Logan called from the bedroom,

"Still in the bathroom…basically assume I'm always in here for the next 40 weeks."

"I got it," he said,

"Got what?" I asked, looking up at him from the floor he was holding a grocery store bag,

"Every test they carried, multiples of the ones they said were best. I got 12,"

"You got me 12 pregnancy tests?"

"Yep, the way we can be extra sure."

"Did you also buy me a gallon of lemonade?" I laughed as Logan dug around in a second bag,

"Yep," he held up a bag that was apparently full of lemonade,

"Okay, get me a glass."

2 jugs of lemonade and 12 trips to the bathroom later, we were waiting for another three minutes, the first 5 tests all said positive but Logan insisted we wait for the rest of the tests,

"I've never peed this much in this short a time in my life, and I've been pregnant." I pointed out, pushing away another glass of lemonade Logan offered me, "I never want lemonade ever again."

"Well we still have another jug of this so someone's drinking it," he shrugged and took a sip,

"Yeah, you are." I smiled and curled up in the blanket that Logan brought for me on the floor,

"Its time," he announced, and checked the remaining 7 tests that lay on the counter, "All positive! You're having a baby!"

"I'm having a baby," I smiled and he hugged me tightly but not as tight as before because that led to me being sick, "I still want to see the doctor before we announce anything. I want to wait until I'm out of the first trimester to tell everyone."

'You want me to not tell Honour and to not tell your Mom?" he asked, "Your mom probably knows anyway."

"How? We didn't know until 2 hours ago, or two seconds ago depending on which version of knowing you go with."

"You're mom has a weird sense of just knowing stuff. You have this freaky bond."

'Hey, is a sweet bond."

"Sweet, fine. Either way she has a way of knowing things."

'She's not always right though,"

'But like 9 times out of ten she is."

"8,"

'Fine. But why not Honour? I thought you liked her,"

'I love Honour, okay how about we wait 8 weeks."

"Why 8?"

"The most development takes place at 7 weeks, that it when most…most miscarriages occur. I want to be sure we get through that then we can tell people. Sound good?"

"That's when most miscarriages happen that sounds awful!"

"I'm just telling you facts, and the very real fact that miscarriages do happen. I hope to God that it doesn't but they happen." I sighed,

"It won't happen to us, we've been through too much to get here."

"I love you." I curled up into his arms,

"I love you too Ace." I felt him shift underneath me,

"Are you calling the doctor right now?"

'I want to get you in to make sure that everything is okay!" he argued,

"Sounds fair, I'll call her give it."

"No,"

'Give it,"

"No, you'll put it off I'm calling right now." He argued, holding the phone to his ear he quickly handed it back, "I'm not calling a vagina doctor, its weird."

"Give it," I laughed and took the phone, explained my past experience and that I believed I was currently pregnant,

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?" she asked,

"I've actually taken 13," I said trying not to laugh.

"You took 13 pregnancy tests?"

'Yes,"

"May I ask why?"

'My husband found out some of them can give a false positive so he wanted to be sure as we could be. So when can I be fit in."

"That's so very odd… we can fit you in Wednesday at 1pm. Does that work?"

'That's perfect, we have to pick up my daughter at 3pm."

"That's fine you'll be done by then." She assured me, I thanked her and hung up the phone,

"So?"

"The receptionist was judging you," I laughed,

"Hey, this is the first time for me its exciting."

"I'm excited too, and I hope this goes more smoothly then it did with Lena. I wouldn't change having her for the world but the hospital trips were less then fun."

"I'm sure it'll go better because this baby knows Daddy will always, always be there. Don't you?" he kissed my stomach,

"We all do,"


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey everyone! I am so overwhelmed by the amount of followers and favorites that this story has already gotten and the positive reviews it has received! Thank you all so much for your ongoing support and encouragement. You're the reason this story can keep going. Please continue to read and review! Thank you all so much! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

Logan looked extraordinarily uncomfortable sitting in the doctor at the OBGYN. I had told him he didn't have to come but he insisted on it, which to be honest I was happy he did. I wanted Logan to be a part of this, every second every decision he missed out with Lena and I didn't want that to happen with him again and he wanted to be so involved which was great, he was always there to hold my hair,

"Lorelai Huntzburger?" a nurse called, Logan smiled and took my hand as we walked in,

"Come on in, okay I'm going to ask you to change into this gown and I'll let Dr. Jensen know that you're ready." She smiled and excused herself, I quickly changed into the gown and sat on the table, Logan looked at the instruments on the table and made a face,

"What?" I laughed,

"That looks painful," he pointed at a metal instrument,

"They use a lot of-,"

'I don't want to hear about it, I just want to hear about the baby not necessarily the nitty gritty details." He answered honestly, I burst out laughing as the doctor came in,

"Happy to be here I see,"

"Very, we were hoping for a honeymoon baby and it seems like we got one." I smiled,

"Well lets confirm that and get you started on your prenatal vitamins and see what we can do about any morning sickness you may be experiencing." She assured me, "Scoot down on the table please, and legs in the stirrups, take a deep breath." She instructed and began the exam quick and painless then she applied some gel on my stomach and moved the paddle around and I heard it, a tiny bump ba bump ba bump.

"What's that?" Logan asked, in a panic,

"That is your baby's heart beat." Dr. Jensen smiled, I was tearing up, "And that, little peanut shape. That is your baby, you're 8 weeks along."

"Oh my gosh, our honeymoon baby." Logan held me hand and kissed it gently, "That's amazing."

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes!" Logan and I said together, she smiled and printed if off. She proceeded with the rest of the exam, taking blood work and such to make sure everything was looking okay.

"Alright Rory, you seem to be in perfect health. I will remind you to cut back coffee's to none a day, but you can have decaf but I would limit that to 3 a day because decaf while having nearly no caffeine still has a very small percent that in large quantities could affect your pregnancy." She explained, and handed me a few sheets, 'There is a list of foods to avoid when pregnant and if you come across anything you're unsure of please call my office or health hotline if it's after hours. This page also is a list of medications not to take while pregnant and a list of safe medications and at the bottom is the list of prenatal vitamins you'll need here is the prescriptions. I want to see you again at 12 weeks. If you have any questions or concerns please call and we can fit you in if necessary. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I have one concern, when I was pregnant my morning sickness was really bad and was actually hospitalized for a few weeks."

"I remember and see that here in your file. How has your morning sickness been so far."

"Bad," Logan commented,

"Not nearly as bad as it was when I was pregnant with Lena but I am getting sick a few times a day."

"Are you able to keep anything done."  
"Some toast I can keep down, Logan was wondering if sports drinks with electrolytes would be good for me to drink."

"Those actually have too many chemicals I would advise staying away from those, fruit juices would be fine. I would actually like you to buy some meal replacement made for pregnant women it has extra vitamins and minerals that you're missing since you can't hold food down. If you can't hold anything down for two days or more call me immediately and we'll fit you in. If it's after hours, go to the hospital and they'll call me and we'll sort out what to do then. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds like a good plan." I smiled, relieved we had a plan in case the same thing happened with this pregnancy that did with Lena,

"Okay, get dressed and go to the pharmacy downstairs to get your vitamins." Dr. Long told us, and patted my hand as she left,

"I'm sorry," Logan said quickly,  
"Why are you sorry?" I asked,

"I suggest the sports drinks and they're bad for the baby."

"You didn't know that, it was a good idea. They do have sugar and electrolytes I thought it was a good idea. We'll get the drinks on the way to pick up-," I got a wave of nausea and threw up in the garbage bin that was in the corner of the room, Logan held back my hair as I was sick,

"Are you- oh honey." Dr. Long came in the room,

'I'm sorry," I apologized as she handed me a glass of water,

"It's okay honey, this isn't the first time it's happened." She assured me, "Take you time and leave when you're ready. Try some ginger ale to settle your stomach,"

"Thank you Dr. Long." I smiled and as she left I got dressed into my jeans (which probably wouldn't fit for too much longer) and a Bangles t-shirt, "Let's go get Lena. We should tell her about the baby when we have diner."

"You think she'll take it okay?"

"She has been bothering me for a sibling for a few months now, she'll be ecstatic."

"Do we have time to stop at the store before we can pick up a few things for you?"

"Yeah, we have an hour." I assured him as we left the doctor's office, and headed to the pharmacy dropping off my prescription and picking up the things we needed around the store. Some ginger ale, some soda crackers and the meal replacement we then picked up my prescriptions. I drank some of the ginger ale and lo and behold it did settle my stomach slightly which was good to because all I had today was a slice of egg bread (Logan home made for me, yay!) and a glass of water.

"Drink this too, if you can keep that down." Logan handed me a meal replacement drink from the bag,

"It says drink chilled, it is not chilled. I'm not drinking it until and unless its chilled." I insisted, dropping it back in the bag,

"Promise you'll drink I when it _is_ chilled?"

"Okay," I sulked like a four year old,

"There's our girl," Logan smiled and hopped out of the car as Lena ran down the path,

"Hi sweetie!" I greeted her, and Logan picked her up,

'How's our girl?" I asked,

"I'm good Mommy," she smiled, "I learned about tadpoles becoming frogs today. I like frogs."

"That's neat, did you like learning about that?"

"Yeah I think I want to become a biologist. They can study the life cycles of frogs and other anafibs."

"Amphibians?"

"Yes," she smiled,

"Alright, let's go home. Daddy is going to make whatever you'd like tonight." I told her as I buckled her into her booster seat,

"Yay!" she cheered, and started colouring in her colouring book as we drove home, a very short drive we usually walked over to pick her up, I looked around as we were leaving and didn't see Honour,

"Sweetheart," I asked Lena, "Did Katie come to school today?"

"Yeah but Aunt Honour picked her up at lunch time. She had a dentist appointment, she's getting a teeth pulled."

"A tooth pulled," Logan corrected her,

"A tooth, right." Lena smiled as she learned, something she always loved to do. I loved that she enjoyed reading and learning the same way I did, and at a young age she already had a concept of the kind of person she wanted to be, she loved learned about underwater creatures and had a concept of the jobs she could do in that field, which made me so happy. We arrived at home and went upstairs to our apartment and Lena was going to help Logan make dinner, she loved homemade chicken fingers and garlic bread with carrots. It was her favourite foods. I put the meal supplements I was advised to drink in the fridge and brought my things to my room, and looked at the dreaded pre-natal vitamin that was nearly the size of my thumb, while we were there we also bought a multivitamin that was designed specifically for expectant mothers, something that didn't need a prescription but was kept behind the counter and a few other vitamins that I needed as an expectant mother. I smiled and rested my hands on my stomach, there wasn't a bump there yet but there would be soon enough and as nervous as I was to be pregnant again I couldn't wait for it at the same time, I just hopped that this pregnancy with go more smoothly then carrying Lena, if I had to be hospitalized I think that Logan would have some kind of melt down himself,

"You okay?" Logan pulled me from my thoughts as he leaned on the bathroom door,

"I'm fine," I smiled, dropping my hands,

"Were you sick again?" he asked, brushing my hair back from my face,

"No, not yet." I laughed weakly, my stomach was still twisted but I hadn't thrown up,

"You're okay?" he asked, I nodded and smiled up at him, "I made you some plain chicken, and white rice. Think you can give that a try?"

"I'll try it, if I can't keep it down I'll try the meal replacement after, you bought vanilla right?"

'Of course," he smiled, and put his hand on my stomach, "Hi peanut. I can't wait to meet you."

"Peanut?" I smiled,

"She's just the size of a peanut right now, she's my peanut and Lena's my princess." He smiled and kissed my bellybutton, "I love all three of you."

"We love you too,' I smiled, "Let's go have dinner."

"It's not ready quite yet but I just wanted to check on you. I just want to bring you downstairs,"

"Okay, lets go." I smiled going downstairs, but when I entered the kitchen my stomach churned at the smell and I ran into the main floor and threw up into the toilet. Logan rushed in to hold my hair back and Lena stood by the door,

"Is Mommy sick?" she asked, looking quite upset,

"I'll be okay baby," I assured her as I flushed the toilet, she looked upset, "Honey come here. Mommy's going to be fine, don't worry." I kissed her forehead,

"Really?"

"Yes, don't worry. Why don't you finish helping Daddy get dinner ready and Mommy is going to change into comfy clothes. Then after dinner, we'll give you a bath. Sound good?"

"Sounds good Mommy." She wandered off going back into the kitchen, working on her homework at the island while Logan cooks and Logan held me up of the ground and went and changed into Yale sweats, I decided to have a shower, my neck was hurting because I slept on the bathroom floor the night before because I was sick. After my shower, I dressed in my sweats and went back downstairs,

"Perfect timing Ace, dinner is right on." He was setting the table, he had a fan running so that the food smells didn't bother me, and I kissed his cheek as he set down food for me and Lena. Lena happily sat there and at her food, while I mostly picked at mine which I felt horrible for since Logan had gone out of his way to make me food that wouldn't upset my stomach but it did.

"Ace, why don't you try some egg bread? This might be too heavy for your stomach." Logan kissed my cheek and handed me a plate with a slice of bread instead and advised I tried buttering it, and I ate it and my stomach settled a little bit while I then had some ginger ale.

"Can I go read now?" Lena asked as she wiped her face on a napkin,

"Actually, Lena we have something to tell you."

"Is it something bad?"

"No, honey. It's actually something really good." Logan smiled, and took my hand, "Mommy's going to have a baby." Logan told her, and she smiled,

"I get to be a big sister?" she asked, excitedly,

"Yes you are," I smiled,

"Yay!" she cheered,

"That's why Mommy has been getting sick."

"Baby is making Mommy sick?"

"Not the baby's fault. But sometimes when a woman is pregnant there is a lot of things going on in her body and it can make her sick. Mommy will be fine though." Logan assured her,

"Can I help?" she asked,

"There's nothing you can do to help but thank you honey.

"I will draw you a get well picture." Lena decided and hopped down from her chair, "Can I go now?"

"You can get ready for you bath, I'll be there in a minute." I smiled, "You can draw me a picture after bath, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." She smiled and we heard her steps running up to her bedroom,

"She took that really well." I commented as Logan cleared the table,

"You said that she would," Logan commented,

"I know but she took it even better than I expected. I want to make sure she feels included in everything, shopping for cribs and strollers. I want her to feel like she's helping and being a part of everything."

"Of course," Logan smiled, and sat down across from me, brushing him thumb along my cheek, "I'm sorry you're sick."

"It's worth it." I smiled and put my hands on my stomach, our little honeymoon baby.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey everyone! Thank you again for your reviews and words of encouragement. I'd like to do a special thank you to a reviewer under the name "Guest" who pointed out some factual mistakes in my last chapter which have since been corrected. I am being more thorough in research for upcoming chapters. All your reviews and support really keep this story going strong. I hope you all continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! As always please read and review and I'd like to hear some input on what gender you would like this honeymoon baby to be! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

Lena had adjusted to the idea of the baby extremely quickly and was eager to welcome the baby into the house she had already started drawing pictures including the baby in the pictures. We had to explain to her that the baby won't come out for a long time because the baby has to grow inside Mommy because it's too small to be born yet. She accepted that and moved on without asking how exactly the baby gets outside the Mommy which was a conversation that I was dreading, especially because I didn't have much strength because of the morning sickness,

"Ace, you can barely keep food down."

"I know," I groaned, as I slipped into my work clothes,

"Hugo will understand, just tell him you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not telling anyone else until I'm 12 weeks."

"Why?"

'Because that's when the books say it's acceptable to tell people. Apparently we shouldn't have even told Lena yet. I'm so uniformed."

"It's your second kid, and it's only fair you forgot things from the first pregnancy. We'll do research and things will be fine."

"I hope so," I sighed,

"Take the meal replacement with you, I got you a small lunch bag that can keep it cold and you can keep it in your giant black purse with everything else."

"Thank you," I smiled, getting teary eyed,

"Whoa, why are you crying?"

'You're just so good to me." And I curled up in his arms,

"You're welcome?" he gently hugged me back,

"I'm sorry, hormones." I sniffed,

"Its okay Ace," he smiled and kissed my forehead,

"I have to get going, I picked the person whose going to replace Stella!" I cheered,

"Oh great who?"

'I had to narrow it down to 3 people. Which I did in between rounds of puking. Woo hoo."

"Ace, you're really starting to worry me." Logan sighed, following me downstairs,

"I'll be fine, I'm able to hold down the meal replacements… most of the time." I insisted, feeling a little dizzy as I descended the stairs,

"You'll tell me if you feel worse right? I can take you to the hospital call Dr. Long and we'll get you taken care of. Remember, you're having a baby."

"Thanks for that, I'd forgotten." I said sarcastically,

'I'm sorry but I just want you to do what's best for your health. And not too much stress that's not good for either of you."

'Logan, calm down. I'll be fine." I insisted, "I love you, but I've got to go."

"Take it easy." Logan told me as I hurried out the door. I know I should be slowing it down but I have to hurry to get ahead of work because I knew I would have to take time off as I got more pregnant there would be days when I couldn't come to work and I had bad morning sickness before but I really think the meal replacements are helping to keep my electrolytes up which was the concern last time.

"Hi Hugo,"

"Hey Rory, how are you?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously

"I'm alright, just not getting much sleep." I answered with part of the truth, "How are you?"

"I'm great, looking forward to who you've selected for me to choose from." He sat down excited to get started. I selected three portfolios, William, Erika and Kendra. William and Erika were both from Yale and Kendra was from Princeton, I went through their portfolios and explained why I had chosen each of them and Hugo seemed to agree with me,

"That's great, I really like who you've chosen here. I would have picked them from the fifteen portfolios. As long as one of them accept the offer, Stella will be gone by the end of next week."

"That's great, thank you Hugo." I said happily,

'If you had to pick from these 3. Who would you pick?"

'Honestly? I would pick Erika." I replied,

"Why Erika?"

"She was editor of the Yale Daily news which mean she's good and editing her own pieces and other, she's was editor of her school paper in high school. She interned at a newspaper already but decided that she wanted to work here because of the starting up of a magazine seemed interesting to her."

"She sounds good, sounds a little like someone I know." Hugo laughed and winked,

"Maybe I'm a little biased," I admitted,

"No, editor of a college paper is a very important base. It also allows a level of respect, which I've seen from you. You develop a respect for editors, CEO's because they've been in the hot seat. I'll decide who I'm going with by the end of the week but it seems pretty certain that Erika will get the job."

"That sounds excellent…what will happen with Stella?"

"She's already been let go, with no indication that you were the reason. I actually received a few complaints about her after the society party you went to last week."

"Really? Wow," I sighed, some spots began to appear in my vision, I blinked them away and shook my head,

"Rory, are you alright?"

'I'm just- just a little." I stood up and quickly fell to the ground,

"Rory! Rory, are you alright?" Hugo was knelt next to me, "Can we get a glass of water in here?"

"I'm fine…" and everything went black.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, I wrinkled my nose, why wasn't Logan turning off his alarm. I felt something strapped to my stomach, and I felt something stuck on my hand and something was tickling my nose, I reached to scratch it,

"Ace? Rory, are you awake?" Logan asked, my eyes felt very heavy but I nodded and slowly opened my nose to a white room with fluorescent lights that hurt my eyes,

"Lights," I grumbled, the warm feeling on my hand vanished as Logan stood up to turn off the lights,

"Ace, you scared the hell out of me." He sat down next to me on a chair and kissed my hand,

"What's on my nose?"

"Some oxygen, they just wanted to be on the safe side."

"Baby! My baby is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine, you're going to be fine. They want to keep you here for a couple days, on an IV and going to give you some stronger medication and all is safe for the baby."

"I thought I was fine," I started crying, Logan sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around me,

'It's okay, Ace. You're okay, the baby is okay."

"I knew I wasn't feeling a 100% but I never thought I'd end up here again. I'm so selfish! I should have stayed I should have...I should have" I was crying in Logan's shirt and he kissed the top of my head,

"You're not selfish, I should have insisted that you take it easy. Hugo would have understood, he did understand. He called an ambulance then called me, and I made sure he told the paramedics that you were pregnant. I know you didn't want Hugo to know that you were pregnant but your health was at risk here."

'I understand, I know. I know," I sniffed, and heard a knock at the door,

"Hi Rory, may I come in?" Dr. Long asked,

"Of course, Dr. Long."

"You gave us quite a scare," Dr. Long said, as she looked over my chart, "You've lost weight since your appointment just a few days ago. Logan says your nausea has been worse since you were in, I feel confident in diagnosing you with hyperemesis gravidarum."

"That sounds really bad, what is it?" Logan asked,

"Extreme nausea and vomiting that accompanies pregnancy. It's not very common, it's what Rory had when she was pregnant with Lena. This appears to be a more severe case, we'll be monitoring you and the baby very closely over the next few days, Lena had appeared to be in distress when you were pregnant but this baby doesn't seem to be distressed at all which is good news." She explained, "Do you feel up to an exam just to make sure everything is looking good?"

"That sounds good, should I be concerned that the baby's not noticing anything? I wish I could feel her so I could know." I sighed, rubbing my stomach,

"I'll do an ultrasound, having some more fluids in your system the baby could be moving around. I hope that would give you some peace of mind, stress isn't good for the baby."

"Wait, where is Lena?" I yelled,

"Shh, calm down Ace. She's with your Mom and Luke in the waiting room."

'You called my Mom!" I exclaimed,

"Of course I did, Ace you collapsed at your bosses office. Your Mom is freaking out, she, James and Luke came down. They were helping me with Lena, I can't be with you and her at the same time."

"She's okay?"

"She's worried but she's fine. Let's take care of you and baby now. Okay?" Logan kissed my hand,

"Everything looks good, we'll do an ultrasound just to get a better look at your baby." She wheeled in a ultrasound machine and put some gel on my stomach,

"What's this?" I gestured to the small black box taped to my stomach,

"Gives us a constant reading of the baby's heart rate. Just to make sure it's not in distress." She assured me and began the ultrasound, "Look at the baby, already a little bigger. Size of a kidney bean, looks good. Moving around a fair bit, quite active. You may not be able to feel it yet but the baby is definitely moving around."

"When will she be able to feel the baby?" Logan asked,

"Around 25 weeks is when I felt Lena." I commented,

"Sometimes with a second pregnancy you can feel the baby a bit earlier. Some research has found women feel movement as early as 13 weeks, but anywhere between 16 to 25 weeks."

"Will I be able to feel the baby move too?" Logan asked,

"It really depends on how hard the baby is kicking, some feel it as earlier then 20 weeks but 20 weeks is the norm. But I wouldn't worry about that yet the baby is fine, no signs of distress. We're most worried right now about getting some vitamins and calories into Rory right now. Would you like to see your mother and Lena?" she asked,

"Can Luke come in too?" I asked,

"Of course, but only for a short visit. Like I said stress isn't good for the baby." She smiled and patted my leg, "Everything looks good, try and relax."

"I'm sorry Logan," I whispered,

"Just don't push yourself so hard, I know you fancy yourself a superwoman but you're not invincible. You're carrying a baby, you got to slow it down." Logan smiled, and kissed my forehead, "I love you Ace."


	4. Chapter 4

*Hi everyone! So there isn't a ton of Rogan in this chapter but don't you worry there will be more! I hope everyone understands that Rory is under a lot of stress and fairly hormonal at this point. I love, love, love all your encouraging reviews that keep this story going. As always please continue to review, I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS OR VIDEO CHAT**

"Can we come in?" Luke asked from the door way, a timid Lena in the doorway, I adjusted the bed so that I was mostly sitting up but careful not to disturb the monitor on my stomach,

"Of course, sweetie come here."

"Mommy, I was so scared! No one would let me come in and see you!"

"Oh come on, up on the bed with me." Logan picked her up and gently placed her next to me, careful not to disturb the monitor or disconnect me from any monitors,

"Careful of Mommy's stomach, there is something tracking the baby's heartbeat."

"What happened Mommy?" Lena wrapped her little arms around me and snuggled into my chest, I gently hugged her back and kissed the top of her head,

"I've been really sick lately because I'm pregnant, and when you throw up too much your body is missing things that it needs from food and drinks, so your body gets tired and needs to go to sleep to try and get better."

"But why do you need to go to the hospital?"

'Because when I'm pregnant everything you eat and drink is needed to keep the baby healthy and I didn't have enough of the vitamins and important things you need from food to keep both me and the baby healthy. So the hospital is giving me everything I need through the IV, to make sure I'm strong enough to keep the baby safe and healthy."

"Okay, but you are going to be okay? Baby is going to be okay?" Lena asked, her bright blue eyes looking up at me wide with curiosity,

"Everyone is just fine sweetie, I'm so sorry you're scared baby but you don't need to be. Do you know the good thing about hospitals?" Lena shook her head, still clutching my hand,

"They have lots of vending machines, with candy." I added, her head perked up, "Why don't you and Daddy go and get some gummy worms? Butch and Nana will keep me company."

"Do you want some candy too Mommy?"

"I'm getting my food through this IV right now, my tummy still isn't very happy."

"Okay, I love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby girl." I kissed her on the forehead and Logan picked her up from the bed and held her hand as they left,

"Make sure she takes it easy," Logan said softly to Lorelai as they left,

"Now young lady, what were you doing out of bed?" Lorelai demanded, hands on her hips,

"I'm in bed now," I offered,

"Yeah because you passed out, now girly girl why were you at work?"

"Because I had a meeting with Hugo to go over a new intern for the magazine because Stella sucked."

"You couldn't have done it over video chat or told him how sick you were and could have rescheduled?"

"I would have landed in the hospital in a day or two anyway considering how sick I was. I already feel awful enough I put my baby in jeopardy you don't have to make me feel worse." I started to cry,

"Rory, no one is saying you purposely but your little girl at risk." Luke reminded me, holding James,

"I'm selfish, I get it. I should have stayed home but I didn't I was stupid." I sobbed not listening to reason,

"Oh honey," Mom came over and sat next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did, I felt dizzy I felt sick but I went to work anyway," I sobbed, "I'm a terrible mother."

"You are a wonderful mother, you see the intelligent, kind, healthy and beautiful little girl that just left this room? She is a wonderful human being, a very healthy human being because of you raising her, because of you she is going to have all kinds of opportunities in the world, she is your daughter and this morning sickness-,"

"Hyperemesis gravidarum, some kind of super morning sickness."

"Hit you like a ton of bricks just like it had last time. And you know what, you're going to stay at the hospital, you're going to get better and Logan is going to wait on you hand and foot. Then after you're taken care of, you are going to work moderately and when you get too stressed out you're going to cool it and take care of yourself and this little baby growing inside of you."

"I'm scared Mom." I whispered through my tears,

"You're going to be okay." Mom assured me and hugged me tightly, and Luke smiled at me, "What did the doctor tell you?"

"That I have hyperemesis gravidarum, but that the baby is…-," I choked and kept crying,

"Oh no," Mom wiped my cheek,

"She's fine, my baby is fine. No signs of distress," I choked out, a smile through my tears, "She's fine."

"It's a girl?" Mom smiled,

'I don't know, it just…it just came out." I sighed, Luke handed my Mom a tissue box,

"Then why are there tears? Your baby is okay, you're okay. You're okay too right?"

"I have hyperemesis gravidarum but other than that, I'm basically fine. I have to be on this IV on a few days and she's going to give me a new medication, that's obviously safe for the baby but also helps reduce nausea and vomiting. Then Logan is probably going to drive himself crazy baking egg bread for me because it settles my stomach, and I'm going to drink more of this meal replacement stuff until I can eat real food which Logan will also looks up things easy for my stomach but also provides nutrition for my baby. I want this baby so bad, why is she making it so difficult. Baby, why are you making Mommy sick?" I sighed,

"What does Hugo want to do?" Mom asked,

"Oh my god Hugo! He probably thinks the worst of me, as a mom and reporter. Give me my phone where is my phone!?" I yelled, trying to get up the machines started beeping,

"Rory, Rory calm down. Right now! The stress is not good for the baby!" Mom insisted, trying to keep me in bed, Dr. Long rushed,

"Time for visitors is done, Rory. Rory, I need you to calm down."

"I'm making everything worse." I went from panicked to crying in 10 seconds flat,

"Rory, I'm going to give you something to calm down okay?" she asked, I nodded,

"It won-won't hurt the baby?" I asked as I felt a slight pinch,

"Not at all," she assured me as I drifted off to sleep.

"She's been asleep a while," Logan's voice gently woke me, I couldn't quite open my eyes but I felt his hand on mine,

"Her mind and body and trying to heal. Her body has been through a lot in the past few weeks and her mind is overwhelmed, she's worried about the baby about Lena about her job. That's a lot to process, she's also been hit with a whack of extra hormones these past few weeks. It hits some people harder than others." Dr. Long was explaining to Lena,

"She's going to be okay?"

"She'll be just fine, I'm going to bring in another IV bag for her, she was more dehydrated then I had hoped." I heard Dr. Long leave the room and I pried my eyes open,

"Ace, hey. How are you doing?" Logan smoothed my hair down,

"Did Lena see me?"

"Yeah, she came in to visit you. Don't you remember?"

'I remember seeing Lena and talking to Mom and Luke…and freaking out. Did Lena see that?"

"No, we came back and Luke and your Mom were outside the door was closed. She didn't see anything. Lorelai told her that you were tired and fell back asleep. When Lena sat down with Luke your mom filled me in on what happened…Ace you need to stop straining yourself. I know you've have a rough couple of weeks, and an even rougher day but you need to take care of yourself, if not for yourself for me and for-,"

"The baby, I know I know I'm trying there is just so many things I have to also take care of."

"You better believe that I am going to take care of them for you. Give me a list, I'll take care of everything."

"Logan, I can't ask you-,"

'You're not asking, I'll telling you I'll take care of you, Lena this new baby. You're my family,"

"You have a job-,"

"That I can easily do from home, my job right now is taking care of my girls and little unknown here."

"How is little unknown."

'Totally fine, slight spike in the heart rate when you got a little panicked but other than that. Totally fine, we have a very chilled little baby on the way."

"Balance out me hopefully." I sighed, rubbing my stomach, "I just wish I could feel her moving so that I knew she was okay."

"You'll feel her soon enough, what's important is that she is okay. Doctor said so, she wouldn't lie. She's not legally allowed to," he assured me,

"Now about that list?" I asked, he opened an app on his phone and wrote down everything I was telling him which wasn't quite the long list just a lot for me from the hospital bed I was confined to for a few days,

"I can get all this taken care of, easily. Now about Hugo,"

"Oh no, he must think I'm,"

"Pregnant, see those flowers? He sent them for you, and sent an email to your phone and called me."

"How did you know he emailed me?"

"Your phone went off and I saw it. Not snooping, I promise."

"I trust you," I smiled at him,

"So I talked to Hugo,"

"Am I fired?"

"First of all, that would be illegal. Second of all, Hugo isn't that kind of slumlord boss. He was worried about you, and wished you had called him and told him you weren't well enough to come into work the meeting could have been done via video chats. He said all your work can be done from home. You may need to come in from time to time but only when you're well enough."

"He's really not mad?" I asked,

"He's really not mad," Logan assured me and kissed my hand,

"Are you mad?"

"I'm worried about you, not mad." He promised me, "I really never want to have to answer a phone and hear the words 'your wife is on route to New York Hospital'."

"I hope that never happens again too," I assured him, "I'll be careful,"

"Just take care of yourself Ace. And get used to me waiting on you hand a foot." He kissed me,

"So it begins," I smiled,

"So it begins," he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hello everyone! We have a special visitor that I sincerely hope you all enjoy in this chapter. It's a slightly shorter chapter but is necessary for the progression of the story but gives us all a chance to see how Rory is feeling and we find out when she gets to go home. I love reading all of your encouraging reviews it keeps the story going strong! Please continue to give reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

I was on my third day in the hospital and was going a little stir crazy, even seeing Lena, and Logan every day. I also had daily sonograms which put me at ease seeing that he/she was going well and growing right on track. Lena was always nervous visiting in the hospital, I think it was so unfamiliar and uncertain for her and hearing that 'Mommy is sick' is also very scary. I was finally able to hold down solid food which mean less IV's which I was thoroughly enjoying. I was still drinking a lot of meal replacements designed for expectant mothers in addition to the food I was eating, I had to drink them until my weight increased which shouldn't be too much longer if my anti-nausea medication kept working the way if was. The meal replacement came in three flavours; chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. I preferred chocolate, after all I am a Gilmore girl and chocolate is everything and Logan took that to meaning buy a crate of chocolate flavoured meal replacements so we wouldn't be running out any time soon. Every day I get to take a walk around the maternity ward to keep my strength up and get me moving around so there was good blood flow. I was on my walk with Logan, Lena had another sleepover at Honour's house,

"We must owe Honor a month of sleepovers." I commented as we walked,

"Honor loves hosting sleepovers for the girls."

"She has to we keep needing her to take care of Lena," I sighed,

"Ace, you're in the hospital. Honor really doesn't mind, she feels kind of ripped off."

"Why?"

"She missed having 3 years of Lena too."

"I guess so, it wasn't on purpose you know."

"Of course I know that it still happened though,"

"I know,"

"You know everything." A familiar voice said from behind me, I turned and saw jess standing there with flowers,

"Surprise," Logan smirked,

"What are you doing here?" I laughed in excitement,

"Well hello to you too," Jess smiled and gave me a hug,

"Hi!" I returned his hug,

"You taking good care of my nephew I hope,"

"Well she's not making it easy. Its totally going to be a girl," I smirked too,

"Got to keep the reign of Gilmore Girls going strong. I'm going to go grab lunch and let you visit. Thanks for coming down Jess."

"Anytime," Jess returned Logan's handshake, the had developed a respect for each other since Logan had come back into Lena and my life,

"Let's get you sitting back down," Jess took my arm and we went back into my room and I was sitting in my bed, the nurse scurried in and set me back up with my IV and sent herself back out once she was done,

"Logan said you were doing better. This is better?" Jess gestured to the room around him,

'I'm not puking my guts out, this is great. Remember how sick I was with Lena?"

"Vaguely,"

'This was worse,"

"The baby though?" he asked, panic in his voice,

"Continues to show no signs of distress, is growing normally. Everything is fine." I smiled, and took a deep breath as I felt tears build in my eyes, I explained to him what my condition was and why I was still in the hospital, "It's just so scary."

"Hey, calm down. Everything is okay right?" Jess smiled and patted my hand,

"You brought flowers?"

"Yes, I did." He laughed and placed the vase on the desk next to my bed, "Apparently brining flowers to the hospital is the law."

"Of course it is," I laughed, "Thank you though. How Ashlee?"

"Got an internship at a law firm that she wanted which I think is a conspiracy getting people to work for free. I did bring you something else though." He reached into his satchel, and pulled out a folder, and handed it to me,

"What's this?" I asked,

"Open it, you do have to give it back though." He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking back at me in big letters was High School Equivalency Jess Mariano.

"You got your GED?" I smiled at him,

"No mis-print." He smirked, "I just figured with everything that Ashlee's doing in law school and with my writing I figured it was time maybe I can do some more if I go to school…get my GED maybe go to community college still working on my writing."

"I'm so proud of you," I gushed, "Give me a hug!" I waved him over and gave him a hug, "I knew you could do it."

"You and Ashlee I think were it."

"Luke would you know, was there a ceremony should I be angry I wasn't invited?"

"There was something but I didn't go."

"You're too cool for that?" I winked,

"Its not about being cool, I'm working on my next hopefully book. You're still okay being an inspiration for Rebecca, who's become the main character?"

"Of course," I smiled, "As long as I get a copy."

"You will," Jess agreed. He stayed for a while it was so nice to visit and catch up with him, I had wished Lena was here she loves visiting with Jess since he is for all intents and purposes her uncle but she got to spend time with Katie I was so glad they were becoming so close. Jess had to head back to Philadelphia but it was so nice to see him and I was so proud of him for getting his GED, I know school wasn't really his thing despite how smart he is so I was surprised and impressed that he took the time to go back to school and get his GED it may open some more doors for him.

"I can go home?" I exclaimed as Logan put my things in a duffle bag,

"Yes as long as you take it easy you are to be sitting most of the time not a lot of walking as it burns calories, work from home and keep your stress levels to a minimum. I'm going to want you to continue taking your anti-nausea medicine, and eating what you can in addition to drinking 3 meal replacements each day until your weight is back up." Dr. Long explained,

"That sounds good," I agreed,

"I would like to see you every 2 weeks, because sometimes this can last throughout your pregnancy and sometimes it ends around 20 weeks. I would like to see you more frequently until it appears to be under control after that it will be every month until 28 weeks when visits become more frequent." Dr. Long told us, she included her cell phone number on the back of her card, "If you feel frequent dizziness or collapse again call 9-1-1 immediately and have Logan call me to meet you in the hospital."

"I'm certain that won't happen again as long as the anti-nausea medication continues to work." I smiled,

'Alright, here is your prescription and you're ready to go." Dr. Long smiled and sent us on our way, Logan carried my bags while he used a wheelchair to have us leave the hospital,

"I'm sure I can walk,"

"Bed rest little missy."

"She did not say bed rest," I argued,

"She basically did," he argued, "Minimal walking around"

"Fine," I pouted in the wheelchair,

"Do you want me to pick up anything on the way home any cravings?"

'Strawberries, raspberries, green apple and chocolate dip!" I rambled off,

"Okay," Logan laughed, "We'll stop at a store on the way home."

"You're so good to me," I smiled up at him as we went onto the elevator,

"Just remember that when you're in labor," he chuckled,

"Don't remind me of that or I'm kicking you out," I jokingly threatened,

"I will remember that." Logan kissed my cheek, "You're really feeling well enough to go home?"

"I really am, I've been away from home for 5 days. The nausea is almost completely gone by day 3, and now I'm feeling totally fine as long as I take my medicine. I just have to remember to drink my meal replacement, eat my food and I'll be fine. I'm going to be craving a lot of fruits, apples mostly. We got to make sure we have those on hand."

"Why couldn't you crave ice cream or cookies, something I can get and at 24 hr convenience store you have to crave things from a local 9-8pm grocery store." He pointed out,

"I am growing a human being, you can find me some apples." I argued,

"Fair enough," he smiled and helped me into the car, "Where can I put the wheelchair?"

"I can sit here and you can take it back up to the front." I suggested, gives me a chance to put on good music,

"Okay, I'll leave you the keys just don't lock me out Ace," he kissed my cheek and hurried the wheelchair up to the door, my phone went off,

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's your Grandmother."

"Hi Grandma." I smacked my forehead,

"Why am I just hearing now that you were in the hospital?"

"Who did you hear that from in the first place?"

"Honour Huntzburger's husband, Josh. What was it a secret, hoping I wouldn't find out?"

"No it wasn't a secret, I just didn't want you to worry."

"Not worry? My granddaughter was in the hospital!:

"It was just uh, um-,"

"What is it Rory?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? You're pregnant again?"

"Don't sound so scandalized, I'm married. Which was why you were mad in the first place."

"You've been home from your honeymoon just a few weeks. How far along are you? Why were you in the hospital?"

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant, found out about a week ago. I have a condition that is called hyperemesis gravidarum which is basically crazy morning sickness. I've been in the hospital gaining some weight and electrolytes and vitamins that I've been missing from being so sick."

"You were sick? And you couldn't make a simple phone call?"

"I was brought here in an ambulance after I collapsed at work, I was worried about making sure my baby was okay, that my daughter was okay. Mom and Luke came down to check on me and-,"

"Your mother knew?"

"Damn it," I whispered, as Logan stepped into the car,

"Who's that?"

"Grandma," I replied, he took the phone out of my hand,

"Hi Emily, yes its Logan. Rory is suppose to be taking it easy right now and I doubt you're calling to know what you can do to help so I suggest you talk to Lorelai, she has all the information and give Rory a chance to relax and take care of herself and our baby. Thanks, bye." He hung up the phone and I just looked at him,

"Did you just hang up on Emily Gilmore?" I gasped,

"That I did," he smirked,

"Oh you're going to get in so much trouble." I giggled,

"You're worth it," he smiled and kissed me and the gently touched my stomach, "So are you."


	6. Chapter 6

*Hey everyone! Thank you all for such kind reviews and encouragement that I am going in the right direction in this story. Rory is out of hospital, woo hoo! But she's not out of the woods yet, the Huntzburger's will need to know. Please continue reviewing, I love reading them! xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"Welcome home!" Lena cheered as we came in the doorway,

"Hi honey, hows my girl?" I crouched down and she gave me a big hug that for once didn't make me run to throw up, it was so nice to be a Mom again,

"I'm good, look! Butch made lunch for us." Lena let us in the house and my Mom popped her head around the corner,

"Hey Rory! Are you feeling better?" she asked, giving me a gentle hug, "Luke didn't know what you'd want so he basically made everything."

"Thanks Luke," I smiled, "Where is my baby brother?"

"Sookie took him for the day, she wanted us to help you get settled in, take care of Lena if you had to make prescription run or cravings run whatever." She smiled

"We did get everything and a fun phone call," I hinted, she looks clued, "Grandma called."

"EW why?" she groaned, "I didn't tell her anything I swear!"

"I know, Josh let it slip."

"When does she see Josh?" she asked,

"Probably at some DAR function,"

'Honor is in the DAR?" Mom asked,

"Apparently, her mom pushed her into joining because that's what a good society wife does."

"They must love you," Mom laughed,

"So much oh shoot!" I gasped,

"What?" Logan jumped to my side in a second,

"My grandma is totally going to tell your parents!"

"Calm down Ace, your grandparents don't like my parents. The chances of them finding out from her is very slim."

"You should still tell them kid, its their grandkid too as much as I hate to admit that." Lorelai grumbled,

"Rory, you need to calm down. Your mom and Luke being here was supposed to lower your stress. Come sit down and eat something." Logan led me into the kitchen where a delicious small of hamburgers hit,

"Oh you made burgers," I groaned,

"And French fries from the diner." He smiled,

"Oh you're my new favourite person Luke!" I sat down at the table and started munching down on my French fries,

"I guess that anti-nausea medication is really working." Lorelai laughed as she set Lena on a chair,

"I'm glad you're home Mommy. I didn't like the hospital." She commented as she ate her cupcake,

"Hospitals aren't very fun places but they make a lot of people healthy again." I assured her, "Remember Paris?"

"Yeah, she's funny." Lena smiled,

"She works in the hospital and she helps Mommies have their babies."

"Is she going to help you have peanut?"

"No, I have a different doctor. Paris is my friend, she will be there when the baby is born."

"Have you told her yet? I'm surprised she didn't find out." Lorelai laughed, "She's gonna be mad. Why do you call the baby peanut?"

"That's what Daddy calls baby."

BRRING.

"Oh no." Mom looked at her phone panic, "Its Satan."

"I'm so not talking to her, I'm not supposed to be stressed. I'm supposed to eat French fries." I smirked and took a bite of a French fry,

"Hi Mom," she smacked her head as she answered the phone, "Yes I know Rory was in the hospital. No I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to worry. She's fine now-, yes I should have told you. It was hyperemesis gravidarum, it's a kind of super morning sickness. She had a similar thing when she was expecting Lena which you would have known if you were there." She snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You don't get to talk to her, she needs to not be stressed. She is basically on bed rest right now, she needs to be home with her daughter and her husband with people who want to wait on her hand and foot to make sure she is okay. You want to talk about how you can help, my phone is open for you but if all you want to do is have someone to yell at you can find someone else." Mom hung up the phone "Oh my god she is infuriating."

"What did she want?"

"To be a general nuisance," she sighed, I rolled my eyes, "She wanted to know why she wasn't informed basically, she wanted to be involved."

"Why? She doesn't like my life choices up until now."

"She just wants to know stuff so she can pretend she is being a proper Grandmother."

"Why isn't Grandma happy?" Lena asked us, as she ate the cupcake Luke gave her,

"Why do you think she's not happy?" I asked her,

"Because she makes you unhappy and she is grumpy all the time." Lena commented, "I think she's lonely."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she doesn't have any friends…everyone needs friends." She said, I looked down at my daughter and thought about that. As annoying as Grandma was, she didn't really seem to have anyone in her life besides us and Grandpa, she had her DAR get together's but I don't think those women were really were her friends that she could call up for dinner or movies like I could with Lane, Mom or Paris.

"Give me the phone,"

"Rory, no. You need to relax,"

"Mom, Lena is right she just wants to be a part of our family."

"And when she is being reasonable you can talk to her. Don't stress yourself Rory. Sit on the couch, with a blanket and we'll bring you food. No caffeine nahaha so I'll bring you Sprite."

"Thank you Mom."

"What did we miss?"

"Grandma is lonely." Lena said as she sat on the couch with me,

"She probably is," Logan said, bringing over my plate of food,

"Thank you, you guys really don't have to wait on me like this." I insisted,

"Rory, lazy days are sacred. You have doctors' orders to be lazy, enjoy it and sit back and relax." Lorelai sat on the huge lazy boy recliner that was beside the couch and clipped the baby monitor to her belt, and Luke packed up the rest of the food he made and put it in the fridge with heating instructions on it, Logan sat on the couch with Lena in between the two of us and we watched Lady and the Tramp. Mom, Luke and James stayed for dinner as well which Logan and Luke made together it was nice to see them getting along and my Mom starting to approve of me and Logan being together.


	7. Chapter 7

*Hey everyone! Sorry for a later update, there was an ice storm where I am and took out our power for a couple days and my computer needed charging. But here we are! I appreciate all of your reviews so much they help keep the story going so please keep them coming! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"Logan,"

"Ace,"

"Logan."

"Ace"

"Logan!"

"Ace!"

"I'm going crazy here, crazy!" I groaned, throwing my arms up in the air,

"I'd say you passed crazy when I caught you talking to yourself," he winked at me and sat down on the couch, pulling my feet into his lap rubbing my feet,

"Well we do have the doctor's appointment today that gives you an outing. And who knows maybe she'll give you the all clear to start going for walks, taking Lena to school maybe start working again video conferencing with Hugo. As soon as Dr. Long gives you the all clear, I will let up, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise Ace," he smiled and kissed me, he let me have my stack of books that I was working my way through he threw in a couple of books that he liked and was convinced I should give a second chance.

"Can we go now?" I asked as I finished my book,

"We'll be like twenty minutes early." Logan pointed out,

"But I'm tired of sitting on the couch, I want clearance to talk my daughter to school, to help you make dinner to wander around if I damn well please." I groaned,

"Okay, okay. I have to stop at the bank anyway and then we'll just drive around. How's that sound?"

"Better," I smiled, and jumped up off the couch I wobbled slightly and Logan was by my side in a moment,

"Are you feeling dizzy? Were you sick again?" Logan asked quickly,

'No, I'm fine. I just got up too quickly." I assured him, as I moved past him to get my shoes on,

"Hey," he said gently and pulled me back to presss a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I love you, that's why I'm so worried about you."

"I know," I smiled, "I love you that's why I tolerate your hovering." I laughed and kissed him gently. We slipped on our shoes and headed out to the doctor's office but we stopped at the bank too to deposit some money into baby's college fund or bail money depending on which way they grew up. I was happy to be able to provide for these kids we had, as much as I loved Logan no matter what it was nice to have a second income for I wasn't going to have to worry about putting Lena and baby #2 through college, Yale, Harvard and Princeton were expensive.

"We're here." Logan broke me from my thoughts, "You okay?"

"Just thinking about how lucky we are. We're well off, have soon to be two healthy children, are close with half the family, we both have jobs." I listed off a few things I was thankful for,

"Oh crap," I blurted out,

"What?" he asked,

"Your family. Honour knows but your family doesn't know it's a matter of time before Grandma tells them!"

"I didn't want to worry you about that. I spoke to Emily actually, after she yelled at me for hanging up on her I convinced her not to tell my parents or Elias because we wanted to tell them ourselves. She agreed after telling me off some more. Calm down okay, we're not telling them until you're healthy enough to."

"Can you tell them without me?" I asked,

"If you really want me to, I can." He offered, holding my hand,

"No, I should probably go." I sighed, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," he smiled and kissed my hand, "Now let's get you looked at." He smiled and helped me out of the car, I still wasn't showing at 9 weeks but I was getting excited about the prospects of having a baby belly again to tell that she was really in there, and feel her moving around so I knew she was okay.

"Hi, I'm Rory Huntzburger here to see Dr. Long."

"Of course, Mrs. Huntzburger. Come on in and we'll do your blood work." She took me into an exam room and took some blood, and weighed me before allowing me to change into a gown while we waited for Dr. Long, it felt good to get out of my shoes, apparently swelling of your feet is most common during the third trimester but I was noticing some swelling already, so I wore comfy fuzzy socks with my loose boots, I had no desire to wear heels for the next 31 weeks.

"Hello you two, how are we feeling?" Dr. Long asked as she sat down on her stool,

"Much better, I've been eating well. Hardly throwing up." I explained,

"How many times have you vomited in the past week?"

"Three times,"

'Much improvement," she smiled, "That's in the range of normal, the low end thanks to the anti-nausea medication that you've been on. Your weight is a lot better, still a little low but you're a slight woman to begin with so I wouldn't be too concerned but too try to eat a little bit more, while its always important to eat a balanced diet indulge your cravings. It will help put on the weight,"

"My cravings are mostly fruit,"

"That's not helpful in gaining weight," she laughed,

"I like dipping the strawberries and apples in chocolate,"

"Indulged in that then," she encouraged me, she turned to Logan, "Please encourage her to eat more and I know you do most of the cooking so instead of pam maybe use butter. Youdon't have to do that for your food obviously but for Rory's meals."

"I will remember that. So she should keep up with the meal replacements."

"Absolutely," she agreed, "Let's take a look at how the baby is doing." She put some cool gel on my stomach and moved the paddle around until we heard the familiar ba bump ba bump of the baby,

"Okay, you're at ten weeks now. Your baby is right here, its about the size of a grape and it looks very good developing nicely a little small but good, and in the next few weeks it will double in size. By 12 to 16 weeks you'll be beginning to show it will be slight but if you're not gaining weight it will take longer. But providing you gain the weight needed it may be sooner for you because this isn't your first pregnancy." She cautioned me,

"I'll get on eating. Am I well enough to walk my daughter to school?"

"As long as you account for the extra calories you've burnt I don't see why not. Just be careful if you've vomited as you may get dizzy." She advised me,

"What about work?"

"A day or two a week but no more than that because of the stress, we want you happy and healthy."

"This sounds doable." I smiled, happy to be getting a little more freedom,

"Any questions?" she asked us as she cleaned off my stomach,

"No, I don't think so." Logan and I replied, "Could we have another picture?"

"It's already printing," she smiled and handed it to us, "I'm very glad to see you're doing better Rory." She patted my knee,

"Me too," Logan smiled,

"Me three," I laughed, and thanked Dr. Long for all she had done with taking care of me in the hospital when I'm sure she had better plans for her weekend.

"So grocery store before we get Lena?" Logan smiled,

"Yes, I suppose so." I agreed, I knew I needed to eat more which had rarely been an issue for my mom and I, I don't think I've ever been told to eat more usually people marvelled at my ability to eat so much and maintain my slight figure, never sure how we quite managed that must be that Gilmore blood as Gran would say,

"You got to eat more, which is weird saying that to you." Logan vocalized my thoughts, "You and Lena do eat more vegetables and fruits it sounds like you did when you lived at home but right now embrace your inner Lorelai embrace the pizza bagels, pop tarts and fruit loops! Want me to call her for a list of ideas? Though she may be disappointed you've abandoned her teachings,"

'Abandoned? Never, slightly modified? Maybe But I remember and worship the staples, pizza, pop tarts, burgers, fries, Chinese food oh Kung Pow chicken for dinner, oh and fried rice and ginger chicken and chow mein! Hand me a Chinese food menu, I have plans for dinner." I clapped in excitement embracing my inner Lorelai as Logan would say,

"Okay, didn't take long for that," he laughed, "We have menus at home, you insisted we pack your take out drawer when we moved."

"Something you'll be grateful for now, huh?" I smirked, as I did up my seat belt and we drove off to the grocery store where Logan basically let me loose with a shopping cart and told me not to worry about the price and to get whatever I was craving no matter what it was. We left with a very full cart of whatever hit me as I wandered up and down each aisle, we had an interesting collection of every fruit in the produce section with a bag of everything from the chip section and interesting frozen foods to wrap it up,

"I think this is the most money I've seen you spend in one place," Logan laughed as I handed him back his platinum card,

"You said go nuts," I reminded him as I munched away on a box of blueberries. "So I did,"

"Good job Ace," he laughed as we drove to pick up Lena. When we got home Logan sat me down with menus while he unloaded the groceries and Lena helped my snagging a box of cookies and brought that over to me which we snacked on while we planned our dinner of Chinese food, which Lena had had fairly limited exposure to Chinese food but she pointed out a couple of things she thought sounded good and I assured her if she didn't like it that we could warm up some left overs or made some chicken fingers for her,

"I think you'll like some of these though, Chinese food is one of Nana's favourite foods. This isn't from Al's but it'll do." I decided as I finished off our menu for the evening,

"Al's?" Logan asked,

"Al's pancake world." I replied handing him our finished menu,

"You ordered Chinese food from a pancake house?"

"Al has the best," I smiled,

"Yeah Dad," Lena agreed,

"I am an island," he laughed and called the restaurant and made certain they delivered, and Lena asked how the baby was,

"You saw the baby doctor today right Mommy?"

"Yes I did and baby is very happy and doing well. Its going to grow a lot in the next few weeks so in a few weeks how about you and I have a girls day? We can invite Nana to go shopping with us," I suggested,

"Yay!" she cheered,

"Food is on its way,"


	8. Chapter 8

*Hey everyone! So it's time that the Huntzburger's knew about honeymoon baby on the way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I certainly love reading all your encouraging reviews so please keep them coming! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"Whoa, whoa,whoa!" I jumped up from the couch, pursuing Logan as he hurried upstairs,

"What do you mean you're having dinner with your parents?"

"We have to tell them you're pregnant Ace, you're going to be showing soon and I think its only a matter of time before Emily tells them, you're fourteen weeks."

"What did she do?" I raised an eyebrow,

"I may have gotten a somewhat threatening phone call from her telling me to tell them or she would."

"So we're having to dinner, tonight?"

"Honour is even coming as a buffer, plus that way Lena will have Lily and Katie to play with so my parents will be on their best behaviour so the kids don't see. Plus, Grandpa is coming and he loves you. Remember he arranged our wedding?"

"Of course I remember," I sighed,

"Just a reminder, your pregnancy brain has been kicking in a bit lately. Your socks don't match by the way." He motioned to my mismatched feet,

"I know," I lied,

"Do you really?"

"Well no, but still no pregnancy brain jokes." I warned him with a wink,

"Sure," he smiled, "Will you come tonight?"

"You promised me weeks ago I didn't have to go if I didn't want to."

"Please Ace," he kissed my neck,

"Ugh fine, I'll bring the sonogram pictures but they don't get to keep any!" I yelled, as I walked to my closet,

"Now to find something 'appropriate' for dinner," I sighed, pulling out a blue dress with cap sleeves that went to my knees, with a slight v neck that Logan would probably appreciate since my pregnancy had, should I say enhanced my breasts,

"I like that dress." He smiled, kissing my cheek,

"Thank you," I smiled, kissing him back. I slipped away for a shower as he went to pick up Lena we'd be taking her for the dinner tonight, this would be the second time they're seeing her but we still hoped she was a novelty for them and they would behave.

"Mommy!" Lena jumped into my arms as I waited for the straightener to heat up,

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Good, I made a turkey for Thanksgiving," she handed it to me,

"Very nice, this is going on the fridge," I kissed her forehead,

"Thank you Mommy," she smiled as I set her down that she ran over to Logan and held up another turkey,

"Why do I get a separate one?"

"It's for your office at work!" she smiled up at him, a large grin spread across Logan's face,

"Thank you for thinking of me sweetheart, I love you." Logan knelt down and kissed her cheek,

"I love you too, where are we having for dinner tonight Daddy?" she asked as I unpacked her lunch bag,

"We are actually going to have dinner with my parents."

"Grandpa and Gran?" she asked, Shira had requested that the girls didn't call her Grandma because it made her feel old so she requested Gran instead, I suggested we call her something different but apparently 'Satan's mistress' was inappropriate.

"That's right, now why don't you go a get in your pretty green dress?" I asked her,

"Okay Mommy," she smiled and hurried off to her room,

"She's such a good girl," Logan smiled holding a little hand print turkey in his hands, "She really doesn't resent me."

"None of us do," I walked over to him and kissed him gently, holding his face in my hands, "We love you, we're just glad you're home and that you're with us. You've given me two children, a loving husband, a beautiful house and a life I could only dream of…it just took us more time to get here and that's okay."

"I love you all so much," he kissed me a knelt down, "I love you too little baby, I can't wait to see you." He stood back up and couldn't help but smile as I rested my hand on my stomach, couldn't wait to start showing my belly of my baby growing inside me. I was dreading this dinner however, I knew that they didn't like me but they seem to like Lena at the wedding they weren't really left alone with her my mom or Honour was with her most of the night they said she was a sweet girl and looked just like Logan, heaven forbid the offer a compliment to me,

"Here we are," Logan said as he pulled up into the intimidating Huntzburger mansion,

"That's Aunt Honour's car," Lena pointed at the SUV in front of us,

"Yes it is, Katie and Lily are here tonight too with Uncle Josh."

"Yay," she clapped her hands together as we helped her out of the car seat, Honour opened the door before we even got a chance to knock,

"You're late." She insisted,

"Good to see you too Honour, drive was hell thanks for asking."

"Daddy hell is a bad word." Lena reminded him,

"You're right, sorry honey." He smiled,

"Hi Lena, Katie is waiting for you." She took Lena's hand and brought her inside,

"Honour, honestly. Don't open the doors that what we have maids for,"

'Her name is Sarah," Honour reminded Shira,

"Oh hello Logan," she approached us and kissed Logan's cheek, "And Rory." She gave me a very society ice cold hug,

"Hi Shira, nice to see you again."

"Lovely to see you too, hello Laura."

"Lena," Mitchum said as he descended the stairs, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you Grandpa," Lena said as she clutched to Honour,

"Where are my other granddaughters?" Mitcham asked,

"They're in the playroom with Josh, I'm just taking Lena up there so then the grownups can have some drinks."

"Bring Josh down here, that's why we hired a nanny for the night." Shira sighed and strutted off to the living room,

"Will do," Honour sighed and went upstairs to drop off Lena and retrieve Josh,

"Come into the living room, you two." Mitchum walked off to the living room while we followed him, Elias was sitting there and smiled when we entered,

"There is my beautiful granddaughter in law." He stood and I went to him, he hugged me and kissed my cheek before shaking Logan's hand, "How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you." I smiled, sitting down next to Logan,

"What can I get you two to drink?" the maid asked,

"Club soda for Rory and a root beer for me." Logan requested,

"A root beer, that's not a man's' drink." Elias quipped,

"It's a man's drink for me Grandpa," Logan insisted, folding the napkin on his knee,

"So how is your work doing Rory? I understand you work with Hugo Grey, quite a good start up he's got going."

"Yes he does, I'm a editor and am working with a new intern who's really great. She interned at another paper but was more interested in working with a magazine that was just starting up, probably figured she'd get more bylines." I smiled,

"Any other news Rory?" Honour smiled as the maid handed her a drink,

"Yes actually," Logan smiled and squeezed my hand,

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, Elias smiled and clapped his hand together,

"That's great news!" Elias smiled, "Bring in some champagne,"

"I can't drink," I laughed,

"For obvious reasons, bring in some ginger ale for Rory and my great grandson."

"We don't know if it's a boy yet Grandpa." Logan reminded him, "I'll take a ginger ale too." Logan said softly to the maid and Elias rolled his eyes,

"It's got to a boy this time, we already have three girls." Mitchum smiled, "This is great news, you must have just found out."

"I'm actually 14 weeks," I admitted, "Early on I had some health problems."

"Are you alright?" Mitchum asked, Shira's lips were pursed and she was tapping her nail on her champagne glass,

"I'm fine, I had a kind of very severe morning sickness. I was dehydrated and malnourished, losing too much weight so I was admitted to the hospital and kept on bed rest. I'm doing much better now and the baby is just fine as well. Growing normally, happy and healthy."

"And we didn't receive a phone call?" Shira demanded,

"No visitors," Logan swiftly lied, "The undo stress was making things worse for Ace, so no visitors were allowed so that she got a chance to relax and take care of herself."

"No family?"

"Nope," he lied again,

"And why weren't we the first call when you found out you were expecting?" Shira demanded,

"Because other things took priority, like getting Rory taken care of."

"I'm sure Rory's mother got a phone call."

"She calls regularly, it was just an average day and came up in conversation."

"Why don't we get regular phone calls?"

"Because you haven't earned them." Logan told them,

"Logan please." I told him, touching his hand,

"This is cause for celebration, Shira please." Mitchum mirrored, my call for civility, it should be a happy occasion,

"I just don't understand why we can't be as included as Rory's mother."

"Lorelai, her name is Lorelai. It's because me and my mother have a very special relationship she's my best friend. Besides, as soon as she saw me she'd know I was pregnant. She has a sense for things like that."

"I knew when Honour was pregnant,"

"No you didn't, you asked why I had put on weight. After I had already told you."

"Excuse me," she got up and walked out, and Honour made the motion of smoking. Shira smoked when she was stressed and apparently I did that,

"Logan maybe we should just leave." I told him softly,

"No, you've got to stay. You've never stayed for a meal at the house. She'll calm down and we'll have a lovely meal. She just wants to be included, she's excited that she's having another grandchild."

"Sure she is," Logan and Honour said together, which left them laughing,

"Now, when are we arranging a trust fund for your baby?" Elias asked,

"We've already started a college fund for him or her, we were waiting until he or she was born to arrange a trust fund." Logan explained,

"You must give me the bank information, I am putting money into all of my great grandchildren's funds, that's half the fun of being a grandfather." Elias smiled, I was really appreciating the kind of person Elias was despite how he disliked me when we first met he really grew to love me and our children, he really took to Lena and I was certain he would be as excited for this next child as we are. At least Honour and Elias were genuinely happy about this new addition to our family, whereas Shira and Mitchum seemed annoyed that they weren't the first call.


	9. Chapter 9

*Hey everyone, here is an update there is not a lot of Rogan in this chapter but there will be coming up. I love your reviews so please keep them coming! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds.*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS OR ELLA ENCHANTED**

"I got a belly, a belly. Baby belly." I danced around our room as I was getting dressed for the day, we were finally going shopping for some maternity clothes for me, I was 16 weeks along and finally was sporting a little bit of a pregnant belly, I had finally gained the weight back since I was in the hospital and was doing much better. The nausea typically ends around 12-20 weeks, so I had a few more weeks of nausea left hopefully sometimes it can last he whole pregnancy. It didn't with Lena so I was hoping I'd be as lucky this time.

"Very small belly Ace," Logan laughed,

"Still a belly! I can't get my pants on,"

"That is 100% okay," he teased,

"No, no that's what got us into trouble I the first place." I kissed him and pulled on a pair of yoga pants the only thing that was accommodating to my 16 week belly, "Besides, Mom will be here any minute. She's looking forward to shopping in the big city."

"I'm looking forward to you spoiling yourself," Logan smiled,

"All I've been doing in spoiling myself, I've only been back to work full times for 3 weeks and I had weeks of lounging around a reading." I grumbled, putting on a tank top and a sweater over top of it "And of course you spoiled me on my birthday, surprising me with my birthstone ring, breakfast in bed and of course my beautiful handmade cards."

"Getting sparkles off the furniture took forever." Logan smiled kissing my hand, "You have fun today, and get whatever you need. No baby shopping without me though,"

"You think Mom will let me leave without going into baby stores?"

"Okay, no major purchases without me please."

'Fair enough," I kissed him as there was a knock on the door,

"Nana is here!" Lena cheered as she ran down the stairs, I sent Logan to answer the door as I finished putting things in my purse,

"There is my girl!" Mom cried as I came into the living room,

"Hi Mom," I smiled, hugging her,

"Profile turn please," she insisted, I laughed and turned sideways "I see a teeny belly, my next grandbaby." She smiled,

"I know it's not a reason to be super excited but it means she's growing in there and doing well and it's a big enough belly that I can't do up my pants."

"Like we need a reason to go shopping." Mom laughed, "Now let's go, we're going to shop I am baby free for the day and I want to spend time with my girls."

"Have fun," Logan kissed me on the cheek, "Use your credit card,"

"I will," I assured him and we got Lena together and headed to the mall,

"Silly girl, you need to be prompted to use a credit card?" Mom asked, as she sat in the car

"Because it's our joint credit account and makes me feel bad if I use it to much. He's encouraging me to think of everything as our money instead of his money."

"Well it is honey," she reminded me,

"I know," I smiled as we pulled out to the mall just a half hour away,

"Are we buying the baby things today Mommy?" Lena asked, taking off the earphones that kept her from hearing my mom and my conversation, too adult for her little ears to hear,

"Nana plans on buying a few things for baby today," Mom insisted,

"No, no I told Logan we wouldn't do any big purchases without him. He wants to be included, he didn't get to help out with Lena." I informed her,

"I won't buy a crib or anything then, but some toys or onsies?" she requested,

"We can go into a store or two, but no big purhcases." I reminded her,

"Sounds fair, but first we got to get some clothes for when you pop."

"I won't be popping for another 26 weeks."

"No for that pop, but for when your belly pops out and is in full swing, you can feel her moving around in there."

"You think it's a girl?"

'We're Gilmore's we have girls."

"How'd we get Grandpa then?"

"Fluke," she smiled,

"Maybe I'll have a fluke too," I shrugged, and continued driving as we arrived at the mall. Lena spoke the entire trip about how much fun she was having at school and on the book chart, she had read the most books than anyone else in her class and that she was at the top reading level, her teacher has spoken to me about it, she suggested I read more advanced books at home with Lena because the SK library she had maxed out.

"I remember having a conversation like that when you were little,"

"And what did you say?"

"Well I was about 20 at the time, didn't understand why she was almost mad that you were so smart, and I pointed that out. She got mad and walked off." Mom laughed, "Oh, maternity store, let's go ladies!"

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, as Mom was pulling things off of the shelves,

"My daughter here is just starting to show her little baby bump so we are shopping to accommodate her growing belly. Or soon to be belly."

"It's easier to buy things as you know because we never really know what to anticipate but it never hurts. We have a buy one get one half off deal so today is a good day to come into our store." She smiled, "I can start a room for you."

"That'd be great, thank you." I smiled, handing off the collection of items and sizes that Mom grabbed for me, I pursued the racks, grabbing a few items as I went and Lena happily sat on chair with a book as we shopped,

"How does this look?" I asked, stepping out in a dress appropriate for family dinner with Huntzburgers or Gilmore's,

"You look pretty Mommy," Lena smiled,

"Oh I like it, red very nice. Even pregnant you're gorgeous, you can slightly see the baby bump, but there is room for you to grow too, good idea."

"I like this, I'm going to get some of the jeans, the green, blue and stripped top." I decided as I walked back into the fitting room,

"Sounds good, nice selection. You'll need more tops though, and some work stuff."

"Where will have maternity suits?"

"There's a shop just at the other end of the mall." The sales lady said as she rang us through, "They specialize in maternity business wear."

"Thank you," I smiled and we left the store. It was such a nice chance to get to go shopping and have a girls day with my daughter and mom after such a stressful few weeks with me in the hospital and everything that happened with the pregnancy it was nice to spend a day where most of the attention was on Lena giving her a chance to be a little center of attention. I didn't want to feel like just because we were having a baby she wasn't important or left out, we spent a lot of time in toy stores with her, where Mom snuck off and bought some baby toys while I played with Lena, but Lena was more focused on buying some things for the baby then for herself. I had no doubt in my mind that she was going to be a great big sister. We finally went into the food court for lunch, and mom set me down with the bags and went with Lena to get us a smorgasbord of food from the food court.

"We got you soda, lemonade, orange Julius, juice, water, some of that gross green sludge that people insist is good for you," Mom put down the tray of drinks that Lena had been carrying,

"Hey, I like that green sludge." I took a sip from it and Mom gagged,

"Then we got burgers, kabobs, chicken fingers, sandwiches, paninis, you can observe and pursue what you want." Mom set down the other two trays she got,

"My chicken fingers," lena clapped her hands together as I set up some chicken and French fries on a bunch of napkins for her,

"Yes they are," I smiled,

"What is the baby craving today, besides green sludge?" Mom smirked as I looked over the trays,

"Some Chow Mein, and a burger sounds good." I selected my choices,

"Weirdo," Mom smiled, "No fruit?"

"I have a banana in my purse," I laughed as I dug into my food,

"So Lena," Mom started, "Who are you hoping for a baby boy or a baby girl?"

"I want a sister," Lena smiled, "Sophie."

"I like the name Ella."

"I like that too,"

"Like Ella Enchanted?" Lena smiled,

"Not originally, but sure we can go for that."

"What about Sarah?"

"No, that's too popular,"

"What about Charlotte, Charlie for short?"

"That's nice, have to run it past Logan he doesn't like girls names shortened to 'boy' names."

"Obviously he gets input," Lorelai laughed, "Oh what Katherine?"

"I like that, originally I liked James but we can't have two of them that would get confusing."

"Oh, what about Daniel for a boy?" she asked,

"I like that one," I smiled, and continued eating, we discussed some other names but the two that stuck in my head was Daniel for a boy and Katherine for a girl, we could call her Kit. We moved on after we had quite the lunch, I called Logan to let him know how things were going while my Mom cleaned up Lena who got ice cream all over her face after we stopped for ice cream cones while I enjoyed my banana. He was eager to see the clothes that I got and some of the baby things that Mom picked up for me, he had finished work and was going to start dinner when he got home and invited Lorelai to stay for dinner, she declined saying she had to get home for her boys. We finished out the day with a trip to another toy store and the maternity suit store that I got a few nice outfits for, Hugo was usually dressed fairly casual but I tended to dress a little bit nicer after all he was the chief he could dress however he wanted. I was eager to return to work full time before taking some time off while I had the baby, Hugo and I had planned it out and of course I checked in with Logan to make sure it was okay with him, I would take 6 months off and then work for the rest of the year from home teleconferencing it, video chat whatever so I could take care of my baby and still work.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hi everyone, I'm so very sorry for this late update but here it is. I appreciate all of your encouraging reviews, they do keep this story going. I am working on the next update already so you won't have to wait as long for it. Sorry again for such a late update. Please read and review and most importantly I hope you enjoy it! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds**

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"Today is 20 weeks!" I smiled, as I walked into the kitchen, Logan was making French toast for the three, soon to be 4 of us.

"20 weeks?" he pretended to be confused, I threw a pillow at him that he caught before landing in the batter, "That's halfway, how are we both doing?" he kissed me slightly swollen stomach,

"We're good," I smiled, "You're coming to the appointment today right?"

"Which one?" he asked,

"You can't come to both?"

'Of course I can, I just like making the vein in your forehead pop." He smiled, kissing my forehead,

"Okay, so our doctor's appointment in at two and then the parent teacher meeting is at three thirty."

"I'll just stay with you then, we can get ice cream after your doctor's appointment and then meet with Lena's teacher. I can't believe there are parent teacher meetings in kindergarten."

"Well, shes in senior kindergarten if that helps."

"She's five, what trouble could she have possibly gotten into? She's my princess."

"Oh its not a bad thing interview,"

"They have good thing interviews?"

"Little hell raiser," I poked his nose, "She wants to talk about how her learning is coming along."

"Is there a problem? Is she behind?"

"Not from what I've seen, checking over her reading and everything if anything I think she's ahead."

"Really? Mom thinks her daughter is brilliant, surprising." He teased me,

"Mommy!" Lena ran into the kitchen,

"How's my girl?" I asked, fixing her braid,

"I'm good, I dressed myself this morning Mommy, look!" she twirled around, shocking my by her outfit actually matching,

"You look wonderful honey," I smiled, "So afterschool today Daddy and I are going to meet with your teacher."

"Did I do something bad?" she asked,

"Not at all! We just are meeting with your teacher to see how you are doing in school because you're transitioning to grade 1 next year and we want to make sure everything is good to go." Logan assured her,

"This early?" she asked,

"We want to stay ahead of the game." Logan smiled,

"That sounds okay," she nodded and Logan lifted her up to the counter and sat her on the stool and served her breakfast, I was just finishing eating my breakfast when my phone went off,

"HAPPY 20 WEEKS!" Mom yelled through the phone,

"Hi Mom," I laughed,

"How does it feel?" she asked eagerly,

"Feels good, we have a doctor's appointment today to make sure everything is going well."

"Make sure to drink apple juice before you go, get better video and pictures of her moving around."

"I still haven't felt her kick," I sighed, resting my hand on my stomach that was showing more prominently now, but still no kicking. I was beginning to be worried,

"She'll kick when she's ready. James didn't kick until 21 weeks, I wouldn't worry. Ask the doctor about it if you're concerned."

"I probably will," I admitted, knowing that usually in second pregnancies that the kicking happens early on, I was now worried that the hyperemesis gravidarum had had a negative effect on her that hadn't been detected yet,

"Try to relax, enjoy pregnancy. You get to eat a lot and sit around a lot, only negative is the swollen feet and ankles…and the belly and the pushing a human out of you but then you get this amazing little person that you created. In just 20 weeks, you get to experience it again and start thinking up girl names, I'm feeling another granddaughter."

"I'll do what I can to produce a girl Mom," I laughed, "But as I told you before, we're waiting to be surprised."

"No! No surprise, I wanna know now." She pouted,

"Tough cookies," I teased,

"Cookies?"

"Lena is in the room." I reminded her,

"So is James," she laughed,

"Put him on, I want to say hi to my brother!" I cheered, as she held the phone up to James, "Hi James, how are you? It's your big sister Rory, I can't wait to see you again."

"Okay, times up, he yep, he just spit up. Luke?" she called, I heard her fussing in the back ground then she came on the phone, "Okay, so the real reason for my call."

"I thought it was that you were excited at that I was halfway through the pregnancy call."

"It was, partly. Grandma wants you to come down for dinner."

"That's not happening."

"Oh come on, I'm going and they haven't seen you since your wedding and they want to see you all pregnant again. This time, planned! A new one for our family, they're excited and eager to see how you're doing. Grandpa will be there, come on you like him."

"Fine, fine I'll come. Does Logan have to come?"

"It would be preferable."

"And Lena?"

"Highly requested."

"So it's a family dinner." I stated, "It's a Friday night dinner all over again."

"Except this time it's not mandatory only highly advised that you show up."

"Fine, fine. We'll be there, and they had better not offer Logan a drink or we're getting up and leaving."

"I will tell Grandma and Grandpa that."

"Thank you, now we have to drop Lena off at work and then I get to go into work today. I'm very excited. Then we have a doctor's appointment and then a meeting with Lena's teacher."

"Why is she not doing well?" Lorelai asked, I stepped out of Lena's hearing range while Logan got her dressed for going outside,

"She's doing fine, I've been looking over her worksheets and everything. She's reading at a third grade level I have no idea why she wants to see us."

"Maybe she's just so brilliant she's teaching the class instead." She laughed,

"That'd actually be okay," I smiled, Logan flagged me down, "Got to go Mom, love you. See you Friday."

"Love you too Rory."

"Bye Rory!' Luke yelled from the background, I smiled and called goodbye back to Luke before getting ready to go with Lena and Logan,

"Good call?"

"We're going to Friday night dinner." I blurted out as I buckled my seat belt

"We're what now?" Logan said,

"We're going to Friday night dinner, my mom is kind of making us."

"Why can't we say no?"

"Because we haven't seen them since the wedding and their excited about the new baby and want to see how we're all doing."

"What's the catch?"

"I don't know yet," I admitted. We sat in comfortable silence as we drove to Lena's school, dropping her off before Logan took me to work. He was picking me up later to take us to my doctor's appointment and partly to make sure that I didn't overdo it by working too many hours. I was excited to be back at work, actually in the workplace. I'd be back at work, doing work anyway for a couple of weeks now, but to actually getting dressed in my suit and ready to work, despite it being maternity clothes I still felt confident and good and ready to work.

"How's my working girl?" Logan smiled as I came down into the car,

"It was good, I love the new girl she's great and gets the decaf coffee for me even when I don't really want it."

"You want it caffeine isn't good for the baby, apple juice is. Here you go." Logan handed me my apple juice that I downed quickly not really liking the taste of apple juice but knowing the sugar would get the baby moving and finally kicking. I felt slight movement, defiantly knowing that there was something in there, but not enough that Logan could feel it and I was eager for kicking that let me know she was okay and that she was good in there,

"Chugging it isn't exactly a good thing." Logan advised, handing me some water that I had to drink before an exam, I sipped on that in an exaggerated movement humoring him,

"I meant more that a sugar rush isn't good for the baby but neither is hiccups," he smiled at me, and I smiled at him and sipped on the water as we drove in comfortable silence to arrive at the doctor. We did the preliminary exams, the blood work, pelvic exam etc. and I was waiting for the doctor to talk to,

"How are we feeling?"

"Why isn't she kicking?" I asked, quickly, thinking that after the apple juice she would begin to kick,

"Well, let's take a look at everything and see if there are any reasons clear on the ultrasound. Sometimes even he ultrasound gives them a nudge and they kick and then they don't stop kicking until their about 18." She smiled, comforting me, she patted my hand, and as she moved the paddle I felt a nudge and an image appeared on the screen, and I saw the baby's feet moving and I felt another nudge,

"I can feel her," I whispered, my eyes filled with tears, "She's okay?"

"Feel her Mommy?" she smiled, "She is very okay, everything looks just fine."

"Logan feel here," I put his hand on my stomach,

"I can feel it," he smiled, his eyes also filled with tears, I remembered suddenly that he was feeling his child kick for the very first time, I felt I with Lena and he missed it this was brand new, a first time for him and I couldn't help my smile and feel how very happy I was that he was here for it this time and he wouldn't have to miss out on a second of this baby's life.


	11. Chapter 11

*Hey everyone! Thank you all for sticking with me through this story, I really hope you're still enjoying it! I really appreciate your reviews, they really keep me going. Quick authors note about this story is the SK means senior kindergarten. As always, please leave a review! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds.*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"I'm so glad she's kicking." I smiled as we stopped for ice cream,

"I am too, it's an amazing feeling." He smiled and rested his hand on my stomach as she kicked again,

"It really is," I smiled down at my swollen stomach and ran my hand over it,

"What would you like to eat?" Logan asked, kissing my cheek,

"Frozen yogurt? Blue berries and strawberries?" I requested,

"Sure thing," he smiled, as he stepped out of the car locking the doors behind him, nothing like living in Stars Hollow. I began to day dream about how wonderful it will be to have two little girls growing up together, being close as can be I imagine it would be something like my relationship with my mom which was something more like having a big sister then a mother. My girls would be best friends, they'd love each other and care for each other and take care of each other after Logan and I are gone. They'd never know what it is like to have to battle a parent's work for their attention, the girls would always come first.

"Ace?"

"Yeah," I jumped a little bit, but smiled upon realizing it was Logan. I smiled and accepted my yogurt from him, as he ate something coated in chocolate before our meeting with Lena's teacher,

"Do you really know what this meeting is about?" he asked,

"Not really, its not about something bad though. It can't be, she's a good girl."

"You did a great job with her Ace," he smiled,

"I didn't have to do much, she came up this way." I smiled, "But thank you, you're a great father Logan. I can't wait to see how great you are with a baby."

"I can't wait to be there for everything, I love Lena to bits don't get me wrong but I hate that I missed even a minute of her life."

"I'm sorry,"

"Hey, don't be. You tried, and at least I'm here now." He assured me, kissing my hand,

"That's right, and you're not going anywhere."

"Not a chance," he smiled, "Lets get going, don't want to be late for a parent teacher conference. I'm impressed she told us about it, I used to hide them from my parents."

"First of all, she's 5 not evil plans are afoot yet. Second of all, she does well in school and likes it. You were in the process of getting kicked out of schools when there were parent teacher conferences." I teased him,

"Impressed your Dad,"

"Oh my god Dad!"

"What? What, are you okay?"

"I may not have told him I'm pregnant." I admitted,

"Oh that'll go over well." He laughed, and I glared at him silencing the laugh quickly,

"Maybe just call him after she's born?"

"Ace," he said in a warning tone,

"What?"

"Invite him to dinner with your grandparents,"

"That's a horrible idea."

"Then invite him to our house for dinner, he'll get a proper tour, get to see Lena and you can tell him you're pregnant."

"Don't think he'll notice?" I gestured to my stomach,

"Okay, tell him on the phone so he'll get the frustration out of his system then invite him over, we can show him sonograms, he'll get to see Lena and it'll be fine." Logan assured me as he pulled into the school parking lot,

"I guess so, I just hate getting yelled at." I grumbled,

"How about I do it then?"

"No, no Logan I can do it. I'm a big girl." I sighed, climbing out of the car, we went inside and Lena was sitting outside her classroom and her face lit up when she saw us,

"Mommy, Daddy!" she cheered, Logan picked her up as she ran into his arms,

"How's my girl?" he asked,

"I'm good, I got to read to the class today."

"Wow, good for you." I congratulated her, as her teacher opened the door,

"Ah, hello Ms. Hayden. This must be Lena's Dad?" she asked, extending her hand,

"Yes, Logan Huntzburger." He shook her hand,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Kelly." she smiled, "Okay Lena, I'm going to have a chat with your parents. Do you mind sitting out here?"

"No, I have a book." She smiled and pulled out her book, beginning to read,

"Have a seat," Ms. Kelly gestured to the chairs in front of her desk,

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, sitting down,

"Quite the contrary," she said as she pulled out a file, "Lena is doing extremely well, she's excels at ready, basic math completely memorized the alphabet, knows how to pair words with the letter. She's at the top of the class,"

"But?" Logan prodded,

"I worry that she's getting bored, finishing before her classmates, she doesn't have many friends in the class as she's so quiet, I know this is something we talked about before." Mrs. Kelly reminded me,

"She's quite close with her cousin, Katie."

"Yes,"

"And she does have some friends, she's mentioned them before." I commented, getting my back up a little bit a flashback to my time at Chilton when they basically forced me to try to join the Puff's,

"I know that Ms. Hayden, I'm just concerned for her social development. It's off putting to some of the other children how far ahead she is."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"I would advise transferring her to a grade 1 class. Effective immediately, it's early enough in the school year she would easily catch up and probably still be top of her class."

"Skipping a grade?" Logan asked, to clarify,

"Yes, she is so far ahead. It's difficult to accommodate her and continue on with the rest of the class. I worry if she gets bored she may become a trouble maker,"

"When has she ever caused trouble?" I snapped, hormones coming out to play,

"She hasn't yet, but it is a concern. Some students who are bored because they're too far ahead have caused trouble in the past and I don't want that to happen to her. She's a lovely, sweet girl."

"Do you really think it's the best thing for her?" I asked, not wondering if it was just more convenient for the teacher to not have to do extra work to accommodate Lena,

"I really do, even the extra work I'm creating for her is too easy for her." She admitted,

"Can we meet with the principal and discuss this with her as well? I'm assuming we need her approval to transfer Lena?"

"I've contact all the necessary people to transfer her and all have signed off after looking over her school work,"

"Don't you need our approval for that?" Logan asked,

"I signed off on showing her schoolwork at conferences when she did exceptionally well on some assignments, it allows them to show it to whoever needs to make sure her education is taken as a top priority." I explained,

"Is it possible she does gifted programs part time instead of leaving her friends?" Logan asked,

"It is, but the principal and I feel the only way for her to reach her full potential is to be full time in an advanced level, in her case first grade." She explained,

"We'd like to discuss this on our own and with Lena, to be sure she's comfortable with the change."

"Of course, we will of course continue to accommodate Lena if she chooses to remain in SK. But in that case we can discuss other accommodations,"

'Such as?" I asked,

"Advancing her in certain subjects, such as reading and writing or English class we may allow her to sit in on a first grade class."

"We'll keep that in mind as well. Thank you Mrs. Kelly."

"Of course," she smiled, "Nice to meet you Mr. Huntzburger. Here is some literature on advancing students. Please read it, discuss with Lena and let me know. The sooner we could transition her the better."

"We'll let you know within the week." Logan assured her, I blinked at him. Within the week? This was a major decision and possibly a detrimental one, though it did have positives too. I definitely planned on making a pro con list and of course discuss this with Lena. I didn't want to risk her losing any friends by being older, or threatening her relationship with Katie, Lena being advanced and her staying in kindergarten. I didn't want Lena to miss out on anything either or experience anything too soon by moving ahead. I wanted to discuss this with Logan before talking with Lena, skipping a grade. I always knew Lena would be smart, she's half me and half Logan and one thing that had attracted us to each other was intelligence we could keep up with each other, and as much as I want Lena to reach her full potential was skipping SK really the best choice for her?


	12. Chapter 12

*Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this update as much as I enjoy all your encouraging reviews! Please read and review! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

It was just around ten when Logan and I were in bed discussing what to do about Mrs. Kelly's suggestion,

"I don't like it," Logan said simply,

"Why not?" I asked, not entirely sure which decision I wanted. I had made my pro/con list and there were an equal number of pros to cons,

"Separating her from her friends, from Katie? From a group she's comfortable with? In a grade where she is successful? And I don't think Lena will see this as a positive, she likes doing well, she likes her friends, her teachers and we're considering picking her up in the middle of the year dropping her in a class where she doesn't know anyone, doesn't know the teacher, doesn't know the material and she may not even be successful in this class." Logan explained, "Why, do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think it has pros and cons," I answered honestly,

"I'd also hate for her to be around older kids and spoil her youth, or ending up dating someone older then her one day."

"You do realize you're older than me right?"

"We're different."

"Of course we are," I smirked at him, he just didn't want to think about her dating period.

"But what about if she's ahead now but she's moved into an advanced class and then she's behind and struggling or failing and then we move her back and she feels like a failure."

"These are all good points, but what if she excels in that class? What if that's the level she is at?"

"Why can't the teacher accommodate that then? Give her harder work?"

"Because it's hard to accommodate just one student," I pointed out, despite my earlier considerations,

"What do you want to do, I'm sure you have an opinion Ace."

"I personally like the idea of leaving her in that class. I would like her to be tested to see if she's gifted. That way maybe once a week or twice a week she is in a different class for the day to be challenged more. Unfortunately these tests are not done until the third grade."

"So for three more years she can be accommodated in her own class, occasionally being taken to other classes?"

"I wouldn't mind talking to some of the older teachers and coming up with a IEP being made for her so that she's being challenged in certain subjects."

"IEP?"

"Individual education plan, usually made for students with learning challenges, such as disabilities learning or otherwise."

"They can make one for an advanced student?"

"I don't see why not."

"Let's also talk to Lena though, maybe she wouldn't mind being separated and put in a different grade or program."

"We have to make the decision, we're her parents. I want her to be happy, well-adjusted and healthy. I don't want her to lose out on proper socialization on top of everything. I don't want her losing out on friends, or risking her relationship with Katie."

"I agree, her education is important but so is her happiness." Logan agreed with me, kissing my hand, I yawned,

"Bed time for my girls?"

"We don't know if she…if the baby is a girl."

"You have a feeling? I trust it," he kissed my cheek, "Good night my girls."

"Good night my boy." I smiled as I curled into bed next to Logan.

We approached my Grandparents house and I felt a cloud looming over my head as I stared at the mansion in front of me, we walked past my Mom's jeep which made me feel a little bit better that she was there already.

"Ready Ace?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sorry I'm ready." I smiled at my family, my daughter and my husband as we approached the door to meet the rest them lovely side of my family, we knocked on the door and a displeased Emily answered the door,

"Hi Grandma,"

"You're late,"

"Traffic was pretty-,"

"Oh it doesn't matter just come in. That's what the warm button was created for," Grandma said as we came inside, Grandpa standing behind her,

"There is my favourite granddaughter and great granddaughter,"

"Grandad!" Lena smiled as he picked her up,

"How are you Lena?"

"I'm good Grandad, I got to read to my class yesterday."

"Top of her class like her mother I see," Grandpa smiled, setting her down,

"May I take your coats?" Grandpa asked, I was wearing a blue dress that was slightly fitted and nicely highlighted my 20 week baby belly,

"Oh look at you Rory," Grandpa smiled as he took my coat, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, 20 weeks." I smiled, resting my hand on my stomach,

"Wow, 20 weeks and we didn't get to see you." Grandma commented and sauntered off into the living room,

"We're so glad you're doing better Rory," Grandpa smiled, and took Lena's coat off and Logan's,

"How are you Logan my boy?" Grandpa asked, clapping him on the shoulder,

"Very well sir, almost completely taken over Huntzburger publishing." Logan laughed, and Grandpa joined him they exchanged some business jargon as we walked into the living room,

"There are my girls," Mom smiled as she stood by the drink cart, holding a glass of wine, "Nothing for you obviously, how about you Lena? Want a beer?"

"Nana you're funny." Lena laughed, holding Lena's hand,

"Root beer Logan?" Grandpa held out his new drink of choice,

"Thank you," he accepted the drink, he handed Lena a juice and handed me a sparkling cider,

"It looks like wine, so its classy." Mom smiled, sitting next to Luke on the couch as James bounced in his bouncy chair,

"Oh, James!" I put down my drink and picked up my little brother, holding him on my hip as best I could with my stomach,

"How's my brother doing?" I asked as I cooed my brother,

"He's good," Luke smiled,

"He looks just like you Luke," I smiled as I put him back in his bouncy chair and reached into my purse, "Which is why I brought this!" I pulled out a baby blue baseball hat and put it on James's head backwards,

"That's great!" he laughed, and fixed it on his head,

"Adorable," Emily droned, "So Rory, since we've seen you, you've been hospitalized, announced a pregnancy and gone back to work. Did I leave anything out?"

"I got a haircut," I twirled the ends of my hair,

"Why didn't you call us when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Because I wanted to wait a full 12 weeks. Then I got sick, ended up in the hospital and was told stress wasn't good for me?" I replied, though it sounded more like a question,

"What talking to me is stressful?" Grandma asked,

"Kind of, yeah." Mom answered,

"Lorelai," Grandma scolded her,

"What?" she laughed,

"We're just glad to hear you're doing well now Rory. We would have liked to help anyway we could," Grandpa replied, rubbing my shoulder,

"That's what's important." Grandma grumbled,

"There you go Mom," Mom patted Grandma on the back,

"Now, are there any medical bills we can take care of?" Grandpa offered,

"No, Grandpa we covered them just fine." I assured him,

"Are you sure?" he asked,

"Yes," I smiled,

"Well here is a cheque for Lena's education and for little to be named," he smiled,

"Thank you Grandpa," I smiled, we had already started college funds for Lena and planned on starting one for our honeymoon baby, there was a knock at the door,

'Whose that?"

"Well I figured a family get together isn't complete without Christopher." Emily smiled and when to get the door,

"Uh oh."


	13. Chapter 13

*Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, little bit of drama to keep things interesting! As always I love your reviews and your input! So please read and review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"Dad's going to be here?" I demanded, Mom held up her hands,

"I had no knowledge of this,"

"Me neither," Luke grumbled, picking up James, "I should leave."

"No, Luke you are family. You are staying. Dad doesn't like it he can leave." I turned to Logan, "Anyway I can hide this?" I gestured to my belly,

"No, not really." Logan shook his head, and pulled Lena on his knee,

'Oh, Lena, sit on Mommy's lap." I held my hand out to her, and she came over and sat on my lap,

"Mommy your belly is poking my back." She commented,

"Okay, sit next to me." I sighed and put her beside me,

"Hi everyone," Christopher came in smiling until his eyes landed on me, "That had better be a food baby."

"Not so much," Mom chimed in, I glared at her, "Not helping? Okay."

"I'm pregnant," I smiled,

"Yeah you must have just found out." He said sarcastically

"20 weeks ago..."

"20 weeks? You didn't think I deserved a phone call?" he demanded,

"I was going to call you tomorrow," I amended,

"Still too late? Why didn't you call me when you found out?"

"Oh she was in the hospital." Emily replied,

"You were in the hospital?" Christopher demanded,

"Grandma!"

"Mom!"

"What? I thought that was common knowledge." She smirked, just adding fuel to the fire,

"I was briefly in the hospital, briefly. I was working too hard and had hyperemesis gravidarum, a kind of extreme morning sickness. Just needed some rest, and fluids."

"Rory-,"

"I think I'll go feed James, Lena why don't you help me?" Luke took Lena's hand and led her away from the yelling in the living room,

"Why didn't I get at least a phone call?"

'Honestly? I had other things on my mind and it didn't occur to me to call you." I replied, regretting it immediately when I saw the hurt on my Dad's face,

"I see, then why be here now?"

"Dad, I was going to call you."

"Halfway through your pregnancy? I was an afterthought Rory, I get it. Excuse me Emily, thank you for the invitation."

"Dad."

"I guess I'll hear from you by the time its ten?" Dad said as he slammed the door behind him,

"Was that really necessary grandma?" I demanded,

"I assumed he knew," she said, practically sticking her nose in the air,

"You knew he didn't." I accused her, "You invited him here to cause a problem. You were mad you didn't know so you invited him here to make me the bad guy."

"I don't like that accusation,"

"I don't like you interfering."

"It's my right as the matriarch of this family."

"That doesn't give you any right over me or my family. Thank you for drinks Grandpa but I think its best if we go."

"Rory, no please stay." Grandpa insisted,

"No thank you." I said standing up from the couch,

"Lena, we're going sweetie." Logan called for her, and she came in the foyer,

"We didn't have dinner yet." Lena said,

"We'll pick up dinner on the way home. We're not staying." I waved her over doing up her coat and helping her with her boots,

"Rory, you're being over dramatic."

"Emily, enough.' Logan said firmly,

"You cannot speak to me that way in my own home."

"You're making Rory stressed which isn't good for her or the baby. If you care about her at all you'll be quiet and let us leave."

"Of course I care about her, how dare you accuse me of otherwise?"

"Then why? Why do you keep pulling stunts like this? I demanded,

"Because she feels left out." Grandpa answered,

"What?"

"Richard." Emily snapped,

"After Lena was born, you didn't reach out to us." Grandpa replied, ignoring Grandma

"You practically disowned me, you didn't want anything to do with us."

"We thought you would after Lena was born and then she was a baby and we didn't talk, and a toddler and now a lovely little girl. We hardly got to know you at all, didn't get to know her at all. And now we're in your life again, hardly but we're here. And you get pregnant, and end us in the hospital and we hear about it after the fact with no way of helping. We want to be a part of your life, and instead of saying that rationally Emily lashes out it's the way she controls things. We just want to be a part of your life, please stay. Come for dinner Friday nights, not because of a contract but because we want you here we want to know Lena and whoever this baby is going to be. Just please, let us be a part of this." Grandpa said,

"Grandma?"

"I think your Grandfather has said all that is needed," she straightened her skirt and walked away, past Mom who had stood in the foyer with us,

"Please stay." Mom said to me, "We can move past this."

"Logan?" I asked him,

"It's your call Ace."

"We'll stay."

Dinner was tense and awkward but we stayed which was important and if any of what Grandpa said was true then I was willing to try and make amends with Grandma even if she hadn't treated me fairly over the past 5 years. The best part though is having Lena there her never ending happy spirit makes even the dullest of parties, of the saddest of moment feel better I loved that about childhood the light and happiness that seemed never ending. I hoped that the awkwardness would fade before Christmas, I was looking forward to going to Weston's with Mom and getting out peppermint hot chocolate, and Luke preparing that big dinner for us on Boxing day while Mom, Lena and I braved Boxing Day shopping and last year Logan helped Luke because he knew shopping was mine and my Mom's thing but he and Luke were getting much closer and I think Luke understood a little bit more of Logan and why I loved him.

"What are you thinking about Ace?" Logan wrapped his arms around me and I sat at my desk,

"Christmas," I smiled and kissed him,

"We've got a busy schedule this year."

"I always see my grandparents two weeks before Christmas because they go to, I think Bahamas this year. We're seeing Mom and Luke on Boxing Day, and the day after we're seeing Honour right?"

"Right with one exception," Logan pointed out, sitting on my desk,

"Please don't make me see your parents,"

"Grandpa asked me to,"

"Logan, no!" I groaned,

"They're not going to be here for Christmas, they're leaving the day before Christmas we can see them then and it doesn't clash with any other days and it'll be quick. We stay for drinks, we do presents before dinner and we leave. No big deal."

"I'll think about it,"

"That's all I'm asking." He smiled and kissed my forehead,

"What are we doing today then?" I asked,

"I thought that we could do some Christmas shopping. I have the day off, you are taking the day off now."

"I am?" I asked, as he pulled me up from my chair,

"Yes, I checked your schedule you have basically nothing to do today that can't be put off until tomorrow. We're going shopping."

"You want to get stuff for the baby." I guessed,

"Maybe," he smiled,

'"Alright, if it's for the baby." I agreed.

"Uhm Ace," Logan approached me as I sat on the floor of the Babies R Us going through the diaper bags on the racks in front of me,

"Yeah?" I asked, sticking my hand inside one to see the space,

"Why are you on the floor? People are looking," he commented,

"Let them look, I want to make sure we get the best quality one."

"Don't you have these things from when you had Lena?" he crouched next to me,

"I borrowed things from Lane and Sookie, and when she got pregnant I gave them back and gave things back to Sookie. I didn't think I'd need them again to be honest. And now we have two incomes and can afford to get all new things." I explained,

"Yes we can," he smiled, "You know what's even more fun than shopping?"

"Going to the food court?" I smirked,

"Besides that,"

'Then there is no point in coming to the mall really."

"Registering for your baby shower!"

"Nope! Not having a baby shower," I started putting things back on the racks,

"Ace, c'mon your mom made me promise to get you on board."

"Well you lied," I picked my purse up and climbed up from the floor,

"Ace, the baby shower is not just for you. It's for your loved ones too,"

"If they loved me they'd understand me not wanting to do this. We can afford all these things I don't want to put anyone out by asking them to buy me things.

"Then we don't put big ticket items on the list, we ask for onesies, toys, soothers, bottles…" he trailed off,

"That's all you can think of isn't it?"

"I don't know all the things baby needs." He admitted, I smiled,

"You promise we'll buy all the big ticket things?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay then," I took the registry gun from him, "Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

*Hi everyone. I apologize for the wait, but here is the update! Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, they keep this story going. Please read and review. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLs**

I was waiting for Logan, he had a meeting with his Dad today which almost always leads to him going to an AA meeting after to get a handle on the cravings the stress of dealing with his Dad brings. I was 8 months pregnant now and was having my baby shower tomorrow, something I was both dreading and looking forward to it. I was happy to be having things for the baby but I felt guilty asking people to buy things for us when we were more than capable of buying by ourselves like the cradle that sat in front of me that I couldn't figure out how to put together,

"Ace?" Logan asked, "What are you doing?"

"I can't put it together." I burst into tears, something I had been doing a lot lately my hormones had been all over the place more so then usual lately,

"It's okay," Logan sat on the floor next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "It's okay Ace, we can get some guys to put it together."

'I don't want a stranger to do it!" I insisted, fisting Logan's shirt in my hand,

"Okay, how about Luke and I do it tomorrow during the baby shower?"

"What about Finn and Colin?" I asked,

"They'll sit in the corner and yell insults it'll be fine," he assured me, I had insisted in a hormone fueled rage that it not be a traditional baby shower where the women sit around and the guys go out, I wanted all of our friends there.

"But I want them to be at the shower." I sobbed,

"Okay, your mom is coming over early to help decorate for the shower. Luke will come with her, we will put together the cradle before the shower. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," I agreed wiping my tears away,

"Do you need help getting up?" he asked, as he stood up, I nodded and held up my hands. I didn't gain much weight despite being pregnant much like I had with Lena I had a belly sticking out in front of me but from behind you'd never know I was pregnant, much to the dismay of ever pregnant women I'd bumped into at the store and the Lamaze classes.

"How was Lena's day?" Logan asked, he very rarely came home so late that he missed tucking Lena in, and he hated it but if he needed a meeting he needed it and we both knew that he needed to stay on top of that, on top of his health,

"She was good, her teacher sent a note home with her asking our decision about moving her into the first grade class so I made another appointment with her to discuss our ideas with her."

"That sounds good, so what did we decide really?" Logan asked, as we sat down on our bed,

"Have an IEP made for her and have her taken to grade 1 classes for certain classes to maintain her being academically challenged."

"Right, that still sounds good to me. You're certain she can't be tested until third grade?"

"Pretty certain," I admitted,

"Alright, when is our meeting so I can make sure I'll be there."

"On Monday, at 3:30pm."

"That sounds good, I'll be there." He smiled, and motioned for me to put my feet up, I laid back and Logan began to rub my feet,

"Mmm," I smiled, closing my eyes,

"Go to sleep Ace, I love you." Logan whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

"Up and at em' kid!" I awoke to my mother dancing about my room,

"Hi Mom," I groaned, sitting myself up, resting my hand on my stomach feeling a slight cramp,

"You okay?" she asked, placing a tiara on my head,

"Yeah, just some gas probably." I smiled up at her, "Why am I wearing a tiara?"

"You are the lady of the hour, you get a tiara." She smiled, and started going through my closet, "Where are your pregnant lady clothes?"

'Those are my pregnant lady clothes,"

"Not fair, when I was pregnant with you doorways had to be widened. You go up like two dress sizes," she scoffed and tossed me a green dress, "Put this on and then come downstairs, Sookie and I are decorating and Luke and Logan and working on the crib."

"And James?" I asked,

"With Sookie, paranoid one."

"I want to see my brother," I smiled,

"Shower first, come now." She helped me up from the bed and gently pushed me to the shower, I quickly washed my hair and body before blow drying my hair, clipping it back and slipping into my green dress, I applied some mascara framing my bright blue eyes and I popped into the nursery to see how assembling the crib was going,

"Hello?" I knocked on the door,

"Hey Ace," Logan waved a hammer,

"Hi Rory," Luke smiled,

"How's it going guys?" I asked, noting that the pieces on the floor were in the same place I'd left them yesterday,

"Not too bad, just going over the instructions." Logan held them up,

"Men reading instructions?" I teased,

"We need a little direction," Logan admitted, "We're mostly looking at the picture."

"We'll get it together in no time Rory, don't worry." Luke assured me, "We all just got here we'll have this together in an hour tops."

"Okay, if you need back up you know where to find…well Sookie." I told them, as much as Mom and I would love to help Sookie was better equipped to help assemble a crib since she had 3 children of her own.

"We'll let her know if we need help." Logan assured me, and I went downstairs, surprised to see that Lena was already 'helping' decorate,

"Good morning Mommy!" Lena smiled,

"Hi kitten," Sookie waved from the kitchen,

"What are you doing up sweetheart?" I smiled as she held up by Mom pinned streamers to the all,

"Daddy woke me up early so I could help decorate with Mommy and Sookie."

"That's nice to him, why didn't you wake me up too?" I asked,

"Daddy said you need extra sleep so that baby can grow." She explained,

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked,

"You do know that Sookie is here right?" Mom motioned to the kitchen were Sookie was whipping up, eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausages and bacon,

"Thanks Sookie," I smiled as she handed me a plate,

"You're welcome,"

"Lena, come have some breakfast." I handed her a plate as well with waffles and some bacon, her favourites,

"How is the crib assembly going for the boys?"

"I don't have high hopes," I admitted, biting into my pancakes,

"Oh come on, Luke and Bert can assembly anything." Mom said as she opened a cooler and began placing food on the table,

"Wow. Sookie you went all out," I noted seeing the three coolers all full with food, and most of those things were being warmed up in the oven,

"No one will be hungry as long as I am around," she smiled, waving her spatula like a magic wand,

"When is everyone getting here?"

"At 2,"

"And Grandma is still coming?"

"Sadly yes kid, couldn't keep her away from here today." Mom said, "But Honor is coming, and so is Lane, Paris, Doyle, Jess, Ashlee, Finn, Colin and that uptight girl from your office you requested we invite. Small party, just like you asked for."

"Erika, is not uptight."

"She's uptight," Sookie and Mom said at once,

"She's a little high strung,"

"Fine, at least we can agree on that."

"Now where is my brother," I smiled going over a picking him up, struggling to hold him on my hip since my belly got in the way,

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

'You told me she didn't know! I could have customized a cake," Sookie demanded,

"I don't know Sookie, don't worry. We want to be surprised when the baby is born, and see there it is or isn't." I laughed,

"Were you surprised with me Mommy?"

'Yes I was, a very happy surprise." I laughed at the double meaning behind my words, Lena was a surprise in more ways than one, "This is a sober party right?"

"Of course, we brought juice, soda, lemonade and water. Babette and Ms. Patty wanted to know when your baby shower is though kid,"

"Did you tell them?" I asked,

"Nope, told her you weren't having one. I don't understand why you wanted to hide it,"

"I just want a small party, I don't want a lot of people getting me things when we have no problem affording things now."

"People just want to celebrate. I have gifts from both of them anyway," Mom placed two green wrapped presents on the gifts table,

"Okay, fine we'll have something at the dragonfly, how's that? Just for Stars Hollow, because I think that may be a bit much for Harper and Grandma,"

"I like Stars Hollow," Lena contributed,

"I know sweetie, but don't you like New York too."

"There's lights on all the time and there is always a McDonalds open." She smiled, swinging her legs,

"But in Stars Hollow we can always get Luke to cook."

"Yes but at 2 am we'd have to wake him up," I laughed, feeling another slight cramp in my side, so I stood up, stretching might make it feel better.

"Let's get finished decorating, and I'll go check on the boys," Sookie smiled and excused herself upstairs, while I was assigned to the helium tank blowing up balloons.


	15. Chapter 15

*Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support and encouraging comments! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

Luke and Logan finished the crib just in time before the guests arrived which is good because here was a lot of loud drilling and hammering luckily no yelling,

"I told you we could do it." Logan boasted as they came downstairs,

"Oh don't be so humble," I teased, "I'm sure Bert did most of the work."

"Who's Bert?"

"The tool box," Lorelai smiled as she handed Logan a soda,

"Of course it is," Logan chuckled, as we heard a knock at the door,

"Who would arrive on time?" I wondered as I opened the door, and saw Honour standing there with Katie,

"We early?" she asked,

"Not at all, you're right on time. Hi Katie,"

"Look at your tummy!" she exclaimed,

"Katherine! That's rude!" Honour corrected her,

"I'm sorry Aunt Rory," Katie apologized,

"That's okay, do you want to touch it? You can feel the baby moving," I told her as we walked inside the apartment,

"Hi Honour," Mom called as she walked over, "I can show you where presents go."

"Sounds good,"

"You can feel the baby?" Katie asked, "Can I touch?"

"Sure," I sat down and let her put her hands on my belly,

"That's cool!" Katie exclaimed, and then ran over to play with Lena,

"How are you feeling?" Honour asked, sitting down next to me,

"Okay, a little crampy." I admitted, hoping no one else heard me,

"That happened to me too near the end, could be Braxton Hicks, could be gas. If it gets worse, pop into see your doctor or go to the hospital." She assured me,

"I'm not too worried," I smiled, and heard another ring at the door, Mom hurried to get it insisting that I stay seated because lately I was slower a getting up since there is so much fetal development in the last 5 weeks I was growing at a greater rate than I had through earlier in the pregnancy,

"Hi Lane," I smiled as she came in over to me, as Mom took the present from her, "Where is Zach?"

"I couldn't bring the kids, the boys have chicken pox. So Anna is staying with my mom to make sure she doesn't catch it too. Poor thing, hopefully she doesn't try and convert my one year old while she's there."

"I think Anna is safe," I laughed,

"You did remember me hiding at your house kindergarten through to college right?"

"As an infant? I think your Mom can handle her just fine, I mean you turned out okay." I smiled, and patted her leg, "She'll be okay."

"I just hope she wasn't too exposed to the chicken pox's, if she got them as a year old she'd get terribly sick even if she has had he varicella vaccine . Has Lena be vaccinated?"

"She had both sets of shots, so if she caught it, it wouldn't be a terrible case. Both Logan and I have had it," I told her,

"Hi Rory," Paris came over with a gift in hand and Doyle in tow,

"Hi Rory, congratulations." Doyle smiled, "Where do gifts go?"

"Over here Doyle," Lorelai waved him over, he took the gift from Paris and carried over a box of his own,

"Thank you for coming Paris,"

"Well it is expected that friends come and celebrate soon to be birth so here I am."

"Great," I smiled, Paris hadn't changed at all,

"I overheard what you were saying Lane and its very rare that chicken pox ends in death so I wouldn't be worried." She assured her,

"Great," Lane sighed, then added quietly, "That hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Well someone is glowing," a familiar voice said from behind me,

"Jess?" I tried to get up and he walked in front of me,

"Whoa there Mommy, don't strain yourself getting up. I'll steal this seat next to you,"

"Hi Rory, congratulations." Ashlee said, leaning and giving me a hug,

"Its great to see you Ashlee, I'm glad you could both come."

"I see Lorelai organizing the gift table, I think I'll bring this over." She gestured to a large box beside her,

"Oh I can do that," Jess went to stand up,

"Logan? Can you help Ashlee?" I called him over,

"Of course, good to see you Jess, Ashlee." Logan picked it up and carried it over and Ashlee went with him,

"So how's everything going? Smooth sailing since the issues at the beginning?" he asked,

"For the most part, I've still has nausea through the whole thing but with medication I've been able to gain weight, keep most foods down things have been going pretty well."

"Hardly gain weight, looks like someone stuck a beach ball under your dress." He teased,

"What can I say? Gilmore genes,"

"Nuh uh, just freaky Rory." Lorelai teased, bringing Jess a lemonade, "Hi Jess,"

"So, when am I going to see some cute little jess's running around?"

"Not for quite some time," he laughed nervously,

"Come on, you'd be a great dad." I assured him, "Logan had his doubts considering his Dad, but he's totally stepped up. You will do. You're not your Dad Jess."

"Thanks, but come on let's talk about you. How's the magazine start up going?"

"Pretty well, the online magazine has totally taken off and Hugo is talking to some publishing groups, leaning toward Huntzburger, about getting it public. My new writer Erika, she should be here soon, she's an amazing writer it's a nice change from my last writer." I began talking to him about the magazine, my role as Editor and how his new book where a character based on me, loosely I'm sure, was the main character, it was going well and then Grandma got here,

"Clearly Lorelai told me the wrong time." She said as she greeted me,

"Hi to you too Grandma," I smiled at her, thinking about what Grandpa said months ago, we had tried to include Grandma more throughout this, I even brought her a recording from one of my sonograms, but today was supposed to be about me (apparently) so Mom said she would tell her a little bit later so I could get to visit with Jess and my friends before she arrived and scared everyone, "It's my fault Mom told you a later time. I know it's quite the drive so I didn't want you to have to wake up early and drive through a potentially busy time."

"Noon is early?" she raised an eyebrow,

"I didn't know what time you'd want to wake up." I admitted, "Come on, you can sit with me and Jess."

"You can visit with you Grandma, I think Paris is scaring Ashlee." He chuckled, patting my leg he went over to where Ashlee was cornered by Paris,

"You're still friends with that boy? He was quite the thug when you were dating." Grandma commented,

"He's Luke's nephew, he's family, and hes grown up quite a bit. He was going through a hard time when he and I were together, he's even friends with Logan now." I waved at Logan who was standing with Sookie, he smiled and walked over,

"Hello Emily, its great to see you." He smiled, shaking her hand, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Martini, with a twist."

"Oh Grandma, it's a sober party. Since Logan doesn't drink and I can't, we figured it'd be easier this way."

"Alright, water is fine. Thank you Logan,"

"I'll get that for you. Ace you set with some more lemonade?"

"Coke?"

"Didn't you have a coffee earlier?"

"Sprite?"

"Deal," he kissed the top of my head and went over to the drink table,

"He's one of the good ones, isn't he?' Grandma asked me,

"He really is, I'm so glad we were able to work things out. He's great to me and Lena, and little mystery baby."

"I think it's a girl," Grandma said, in a hushed tone,

"Why?"

"You're carrying high, I carried high when I had Lorelai."

"I am craving a lot of sweet fruits and things too, according to google that means I'm having a girl. I kind of hope I am," I admitted, "I would love for Lena to have someone to gossip with, talk relationships with, complain about how Logan and I are unfair. A sister, I feel like if she had a brother they wouldn't be as close. Despite seeing how close Logan and Honour are."

"Honour is here isn't she?" Grandma looked around,

"She wouldn't miss it for the world, I think she's just checking on the girls."

"She brought Katie?"

"Yes, she and Lena are best friends. I wanted someone to have Lena hang out with today, I don't think she'd find gabbing with grownups to be fun." I laughed, feeling another cramp,

"Are you alright Ace?" Logan asked, handing me a drink,

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, Grandma eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. Everyone started coming over forming a circle as we started going through presents, I got lots of little toys, some swaddlers, some blankets, lots of bibs, Jess and Ashlee got me a jolly jumper, onesies and outfits (people were smart are got not only new born clothes but up to 2 years), just as we were getting up to get cake, I was hit with a cramp so painful I almost fell to the ground, but Jess and Logan caught me,

"Ace? Are you okay? Ace!" he yelled,

"I'm in pain not deaf Logan," I hissed,

"Are you in labor?" Jess asked,

"I don't know I hope not," I stood up, the cramp had stopped,

"We're going to the hospital,"

"No, no I'm fine we're having the baby shower." I insisted,

"No, we're going to the hospital. Everyone can stay have cake, have fun. Lorelai lock up when people leave, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

*Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your ongoing support during this story, your reviews really keep this story going. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"I told you I don't need to be here." I grumbled as the nurse wheeled me to an exam room in the wheelchair that they had forced me into,

"Then why have they admitted you?"

"You're bullying your wife whose 35 weeks pregnant." I crossed my arms over my belly,

"I am not bullying you, I'm worried about you and the baby." Logan sighed,

"I know, I'm sorry." I sighed as the nurse and Logan helped me get onto the exam table, "At least I'm already wearing a dress." I laughed,

"Here is the gown, will you need help changing?" the nurse offered,

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you," I smiled as she left the room, Logan helped me undress and get back up on the table with the gown on,

"HI Rory, and Logan. What brings you in today?" Dr. Long asked, all business,

"I've been having some cramps today and they got really bad."

"Well, lets have a look. You're 35 weeks so the baby should not be coming." She hoped to in getting the exam going, "Okay, well good news is. We're not welcoming a baby Huntzburger today. The bad news is I am going to be putting you on bed rest for the next 5 weeks."

"What?" I demanded,

"I'd like you to keep your stress level down as well, so if you can start your maternity leave early that'd be best. Sometimes hyperemesis gravidarum may be a factor in causing premature labour. That being said, it may not be the only reason, this has been a difficult pregnancy for you. I recommend letting yourself nest, take it easy and don't stand for more than absolutely necessary. You can have showers, short walks around the house like from room to room. Be careful on stairs, obviously." She explained, wiping the jelly off of my stomach,

"But the baby is okay?" I pressed,

"The baby is fine, not in any distress." She assured me, "But she may come early or be in distress if you don't take it easy, take bed rest seriously and take care of yourself. How's your nausea been?"

"Not too bad, it's been mostly tolerable. Still have my off days but mostly good." I answered,

"Vomiting?" she pressed,

"A bit," I admitted,

"Okay, lets get your weight and some blood work then I'll send you home. Okay?" she asked,

"Okay,"

"Alright," she smiled, which reassured me knowing that my baby wasn't in distress was the most important thing to me and that she was going to be okay, or he I suppose we'll know soon enough. After all the tests were done and I was cleared to go home, we rented a wheelchair for me to use at home and went back to the apartment.

"Now, off to bed with you right?" Logan asked me as we pulled into out spot.

"Couch?" I negotiated,

"Deal," he smiled kissing my gently, "But no helping clean up from the party, only yelling instructions." He winked

"I think I can handle that," I agreed, he helped me into the wheelchair and we went back upstairs,

"Mom?"

"Hey, well I don't see a baby so no labour?" she asked, wiping off her hands,

"No, false labour but I'm on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy."

"That's going to go over well, considering how good at it you were at the start of this thing." She laughed,

"Mommy!" Lena ran over, "Where is the baby?"

"Still in my tummy, the baby won't be here for 5 more weeks. Hopefully." I said as Logan led me to the couch and put my feet up, "I'm on bed rest and have to start my mat leave early."

"That's probably a good thing, you've been run off your feet babe it's time for you to calm down before the baby is born and she keeps you up all night and up all day and you act as a human milk dispenser."

"Reminding me of all the fun times there Mom." I laughed, resting my hands on my belly,

"But remember, the first time they smile, the first time the recognize you and stop crying." She amended,

"That sounds fun," Logan smiled, kissing the top of my head,

"Why would she keep us up all night?"

"Babies tend to cry and scream when they are upset, hungry, and angry, or have a dirty diaper, if they want to be held and they keep crying until you do what they want." I explained,

"That doesn't sound fun," Lena wrinkled her nose,

"We'll buy you some ear plugs, or a white noise machine. It'll keep it quiet for you." Logan promised her, "We'll try not to let her bother you."

"You know, Lena." I sat up a little and waved her over, "Sometimes baby will just want to see you." I took her hand and put it on my belly,

"Even hearing your voice and knowing you're here. The baby starts kicking," I smiled, and Lena lit up when she felt the baby,

"She knows who I am?" Lena asked,

"Of course, baby knows you and already loves you. Just like you love baby," I smiled,

"Do you think she's a girl Mommy?"

"I think she is, but I will love her just as much if she turns out to be a boy." I told her,

"You fall in love with your baby no matter who she or he is or turns out to be. Daddy and II love you no matter what and we'll love your sibling no matter what."

"I love you too Mommy." She kissed my cheek and patted my belly, "I love you too. Can I go play in my room?"

"Of course sweetheart," I kissed her cheek and she scurried upstairs,

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked, resting my feet on her lap as she sat down,

"Better, they gave me some medication to help with the premature labour and stopped it." I explained, not fully knowing what happened just lots of doctor words that scared me more than calmed me, "But as long as I take it easy I should be fine. Logan rented me a wheelchair so I can scoot around on the main floor and he can help me walk upstairs."

"You're not allowed to walk upstairs?" Mom asked,

"I am, but I'm supposed to limit my walking around time. I'm on strict bedrest. Oh shoot, I need to call Hugo."

"That can wait until Monday," Mom took my phone from my hand and gave it to Logan,

"What? I'm not allowed a phone? I'm a grown woman,"

"Who is pregnant and need to relax!" Mom insisted, "We saved you cake, I put it in the fridge. Would you like some?"

"Yes," I admitted through my pouting,

"I'll get some," Logan smiled, knowing my sweet tooth couldn't resist some cake,

"Yellow icing?" I smiled at Mom,

"Well you insist on not knowing the gender, Sookie decided to go neutral. I told her to use pink because we all know its going to be a girl."

"We don't know that," I reminded her,

"You just told Lena you thought it was a girl."

"I also thought stealing a yacht was a good idea, clearly I've got my ditzy moments." I bit into a piece of cake and dug into the rest of it, like everything else Sookie cooked it was delicious,

"Where is Sookie?" I asked,

"She had to go home, you know what having kids is like. Well you will soon," she teased,

"Where is Luke?"

"Right here," Luke smiled,

"Where were you boys?" I smiled,

"Carrying your presents to the baby's room, I assumed that's where you'd like them?" Luke asked, picking James up from the play pen he was in,

"That's perfect thank you Luke, you didn't need to do that." I smiled,

"Thank you Luke," Logan smiled, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"A root beer would be great," he smiled, Luke understood and respected Logan's sobriety and was easier at remembering that we would have things sober out of respect for Logan,

"Thanks for taking care of Lena today, I felt bad we had to leave the party. We could have waited until the end,"

"Then we would have been in the hospital longer Ace, caring for a pre-mature baby." He reminded me, I held my head in shame,

"Honey, its okay. You didn't know." Mom rubbed my leg, as a few tears escaped,

"I didn't think I was in labor." I admitted, wiping the tears away,

"The important thing is that everyone is okay now, and the baby wasn't born early. Now you have all the reason in the world to sit on your butt, watch TV, and tell Logan what to." Mom smiled, "And if you need anything and for whatever reason Logan can't get it for you or to you or you just need a good ol' dirty cheer call me and it'll be fine. Okay? I can come down here if you need or whatever, Luke and I got your back."

"Absoltely," Luke smiled, rubbing my hand,

"Thank you," I smiled weakly,

"We got you," she smiled, "Now, what do you want to eat? You were gone forever so its dinner. What, pizza, leftovers from the shower, Chinese, food want Luke to make something?"

"I would love a burger," I admitted,

"I got it," Luke smiled, setting James in my arms, I bounced him lightly and he smiled up at me, it was a little awkward with my belly but I loved being able to hold my brother,

"Ground beef and everything you can need is in the fridge." Logan told Luke, Lorelai quietly got up and went to the kitchen and Logan kneeled down next to me,

"I'm sorry Ace," he apologized, "I didn't mean to make you upset or feel bad. I just…I worry about you Ace. This hasn't been exactly the easiest pregnancy, I thought it'd be like it was for Honour, very typical gradual growing of the belly, feel the baby kicking."

"I did all that," I replied,

"I know but you also had that extreme nausea thing the whole time, I know it got easier to handle after you got the medication, but the early bed rest, it took the baby a while to kick… and now this? It's just hard to watch knowing I can't do anything to help, this is my fault."

"Hey, we both want this baby. And all of this is worth it ,Dr. Long said the baby is healthy, I'm healthy as long as I stay on bed rest and follow instructions I will deliver at full term to a healthy baby. Then we'll have a baby, a beautiful daughter or son and Lena will have a sibling. Someone to play with and keep her company after we've gone." I smiled, rubbing his hand, "Someone for James to play with too huh?" I kissed his cheek and he laughed,

"I can't wait for our baby," Logan smiled,

"Me neither."


	17. Chapter 17

*Hey everyone! Here is an update, equipped with some lovely Rogan fluff! I know it's a little short, but there is another update in the works right now that should be up in not too long. I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoy all of your encouraging reviews, they keep this story going. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"Hey Ace," Logan replied as he came in the door, "And Lorelai."

"Hi," Mom smiled, as she made herself a cup of coffee,

"I brought home some Chinese food, that's what you still wanted right Ace?" Logan asked as he unloaded the large paper bag,

"That's right," I smiled from the couch, balancing a bottle of Sprite on my stomach, "Check it out, I'm a table."

"Good to see you're still being productive." Logan teased, as he came over and kissed my head,

"How is my girl doing?" Logan asked,

"I'm good, Mom had a slow day at the Dragon Fly so she figured she'd come to see me."

"I'm not intruding am I?' Mom asked,

"Not at all, we always order enough for 12." Logan laughed, unpacking the food, "Kung Pow chicken?"

"You're the best," Mom grabbed the box from Logan, and sat down next to me on the couch. I smiled at my Mom, she had been visiting me a lot over the past 4 weeks, not being able to work or walk down the street to get Lena, I was bored and instead of running out of movies Mom would come down at least once a week to bring my a full supply of whatever I was craving the most, and movies and CD's from Lane who regrettably couldn't come down to visit me with three busy kids. I was starting to go stark raving mad though, I wanted to hold my baby!

"Logan," I groaned,

"Nope,"

"I'm miserable I want her out, just let me go for a walk it'll get the juices flowing."

"Okay, no for 2 reasons, 1. Its 8 o'clock at night and 2 that would indeed cause labour but could distress the baby." He reminded me kissing my head,

"Oh yeah, that." I grumbled,

"There will be baby soon enough, you have a week to go." He assured me, kissing my head,

"Second babies are usually over do," Mom said while taking a bite,

"Thanks for that Mom,"

"Just saying," she shrugged, and Logan brought over some food for me, a mix on a plate for me, I like mixing weird flavours together, I happily dug into my food and Logan went upstairs to change out of his work clothes,

"Mommy, look what Dad got me!" Lena spun in a circle, her shirt read 'world's best big sister'

"Oh honey that is great!" I smiled, I called her over and gave her a hug as best as could from lying down, "Do you like it."

"I want the baby to see it when will she be born?" she asked,

"We're not sure yet, she's due on Wednesday."

"But its Saturday now," she argued,

"Which meant only 4 more sleeps until the baby will probably be here."

"Probably?" she asked,

"Yes, sometimes the baby doesn't come out quite when it is supposed to."

"But when my homework is due if I don't hand it in I get in trouble."

"This is a little different then homework honey." I smiled down at her,

"Okay," she accepted the answer though I could tell she was a little confused. Logan put a plate together for her and we talked to her about her new classes at school, they began and Individual education plan for her, an IEP. The details of it are rather confusing but basically what it means is that they are creating more difficult work for her in her classes and once a week she is moved into an older class for math and English until she is in third grade and she is placed in a gifted program, advanced into an older class or some other option that will become relevant at that time. We were so proud of her, and even better is that she was proud of herself and was excited to be moved into an advanced class, sometimes, she as still friends with Katie and even made friends with a little boy that was in her class and I have to say they're quite cute, Logan's already protective of his 5 year old daughter, I can't wait to see what he like when she starting dating.

"What are you smiling about?" Logan asked as he climbed into bed,

"Thinking about the future," I smiled up at him, "And how everything is going to be okay."

"It is going to be okay, this baby is going to be okay." He assured me, kissing my big belly,

"I hope she's ready to come out soon,"

"But not too soon Ace,"

"I know, and of course not. I'm just tired out growing and getting bigger and swollen every day. It's like a thirty pound mass on my stomach." I sighed, putting another pillow behind my back,

"So let's talk names, what have we narrowed it down to?" he asked,

"So for boys we have Daniel, Michael, Shawn and Jeffery." I said, Logan nodded, "And the middle name would be whichever two go best together such and Michael Shawn."

"For girl name is Emma, Isabelle, Laura, and Leah." Logan replied as I nodded,

"I'd like the middle name is be Cassandra. "

"Why?"

"She was a prophet and a Trojan princess. It represents such a strong person." I explained,

"Didn't she also live with a curse from Apollo that no one would believe her prophecies?"

"Well if you want to emphasize that part." I grumbled,

"I'm sorry, you're right Cassandra is a beautiful name." he kissed my cheek,

"Especially since we already used Honour and Lorelai on Lena." I explained,

"Why did you do that?" he asked,

"Because I didn't plan on having another one. Until we got back together." I smiled and kissed him,

"I love you, " he kissed me,

"I love you too, can we finish decorating the baby's room tomorrow?"

"What? Its basically done, its painted, all the furniture is put together. What else do we need?"

"Go to my closet, the left side." I pointed at it, he went over and opened it bags falling out,

"Those are the things from my baby shower, clothes, diapers, wipes, swaddlers, bibs and toys that all still need to be put away." I explained,

"Okay, I can do that. You shouldn't be spending that time on your feet."

"I can direct you from the rocking chair you got, the baby seems to like when I rock in the chair anyway, and she likes hearing your voices."

"Well then maybe we should talk to her, how's my baby doing? Are you excited to come and meet us?" Logan cooed at my stomach,

"We're so excited to meet you." I cooed, "But don't come too soon baby and don't get turned around."

"Why would she be turned around? Why would that matter?"

"A baby is supposed to be delivered head first, and if she gets turned around that's called breech and in that case I will need a caesarian section, a C-section."

"So, surgery?"

"I probably won't need it at my last appointment she said she was in the perfect position for birth." I assured him,

"I hope not, with everything's going on with this pregnancy I think this will be our last one."

"I sure agree," I smiled, "I love our babies don't get me wrong but this has been a stressful pregnancy."

"Well I'm happy with two, I know I thought I wanted more but I think 2 is good. And their age is close together they can bond and be close." Logan explained,

"I think I agree with that, that's what I hope for anyway. I hope they're open with us too though, maybe not quite as close as me and my Mom because that's really unique but that they can come to us with questions about anything like birth control, or sex or-,"

"Our girls are not having sex."

"You don't want grandkids?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They can adopt them, our girls. No sex."

"Uh huh, because we never had sex."

"We're different."

"Right," I teased him and kissed his cheek. I curled up against him, and he rested his hand on my stomach,

"She's kicking," he whispered,

"Because she loves you." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

*Hey everyone! So I didn't want to keep you waiting long for this most anticipated update, I really hope you all enjoy it. I researched the medical facts as best I could but I apologize if people had different experiences or found different medical information. I really enjoy reading all your positive reviews! Enjoy! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

It was 2 days past my due date, I had called the doctor and she said that it is normal for second children to sometimes be overdue and there was no reason for alarm unless I was exhibiting a list of symptoms she rattled off and I wasn't so I was sitting on the couch with some pillows under me swollen feet and some other pillows behind my aching back,

"Are you sure you want me to go pick up Lena? Honour offered to drive her home,"

"I don't feel any pain or contractions, I'm sure I'll be fine in the five minutes it takes to walk Lena home."

"It's ten minutes there and back,"

"I'll be okay."

"If you feel even a slightest discomfort-,"

"I will call you,"

"Good girl," he smiled and kissed me gently, "I'll hurry,"

"You don't need to." I smiled as he headed out the door, I sighed and shrugged out of sweater even though we had the air conditioner on I was boiling, the added pregnancy weight made me hot all the time, I stood up and got a drink on water, and felt the baby kick a little lower then I had felt her before, I took a drink of water and grabbed a muffin and sat back on the couch, she kicked again, she normally was very active but this felt a little different, so I called Dr. Long,

"Hi, this is Rory Huntzburger."

"Hello Rory, how are you?"

"Fine, I think I just- the baby is kicking but it feels lower than before,"

"How much lower?"

"Below my hips a little," I admitted,

"Okay that may be caused by settling, the baby is getting in the position to be born. Has your water broken? Have you felt any contractions?" she asked,

"No not yet,"

"Then there is nothing wrong with waiting until your water breaks. Normally I'd say wait until your contractions start and are closer together but you've had a complicated pregnancy so I'd like you to come on in after your water breaks."

"Is it okay that I have something to eat?"

"Yes, just not after your water breaks." She cautioned me,

"Okay, sounds good." I nodded, "I'll call you when my water breaks."

"Sounds good, and don't worry. It could happen any minute it could happen in a few hours. But if something feels wrong, don't hesitate to call." She told me as I hung up the phone, I warmed myself up some pizza and had a drink. I felt kicking lower that continued so I guessed that it was because she was getting in position to be born, that's what the baby book said. One of the many that I read, I also read several on actually raising a child and making sure that Lena didn't feel threatened by having most of the attention on the baby,

"We're home," Logan announced as he and Lena came through the door,

"Hi mommy,"

"Hi," I stood up and heard a splosh,

"Mommy, did you pee?" Lena asked,

"No, my water just broke." I explained,

"Oh my god! Okay, get the go bag. No don't get the go bag, you should…not sit on the couch. Just stand there, Lena get some of the rag towels in the downstairs bathroom and lay it over whatever that is." Logan was frantic and running around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off,

"Logan," I called, he froze,

"What? Is it coming now? I got to boil water!" he ran into the kitchen,

"Logan!" I yelled, "Calm down. Don't boil any water I haven't had any contractions but Dr. Long said to come in after my water broke. Lena, this is something that happens when a pregnant lady is getting ready for the baby to come. I can clean it up."

"No, I'll clean it up." Logan argued, after taking a couple of breathes to calm down, he came back in with some rag towels that we kept to cleanup messes, didn't think they'd be used for this. Logan cleaned it up and tossed them into a green garbage bag, he called Honour to come over and get Lena and he packed her and a bag with a two days' worth of clothes in case this labour took a lot longer then we hoped and Honour arrived,

"I'm going to be a two times Aunt!" she clapped her hands together as she took Lena's things,

'Thanks for watching her," I said as I came down the stairs, my clothes changed after my water broke, a pair of yoga pants a New York Knicks t-shirt that Mom got for me when I moved to New York and a sweater in case I was cold in the hospital and Logan had a go bag that we had packed before my due date because that's what the books and the doctors tell you to do,

"No problem, Logan watched my kid when I had my babies." She smiled, "Besides, Katie was begging for another sleepover. I can imagine it'll be back and forth all summer again. Good luck, and give me a call as soon as the baby's born I can't wait to see her."

"We don't know that it's a girl," Logan insisted,

"Not for sure, but I know." She winked at me,

"I love you so much Lena, next time we see you you're going to be a big sister." I smiled as I hugged my first baby,

"I love you Mommy," she hugged me, "You're going to be okay, right?"

"Absolutely." I assured her, "We're all going to be fine."

Logan and I called Dr. Long on the way to the hospital and she met us at the maternity ward, calm and smiling which was reassuring, despite having done this before I was nervous and I could only imagine how Logan was feeling,

"Ready to have a baby?"

"So ready," I smiled as they wheeled me to the private room we requested and paid for,

"Now Rory, I am aware that you've done this and been through this before. But Logan, this is your first time seeing a woman go through labor?"

"I saw my sister at the beginning and the end, but missed the middle fun stuff. Ace started having contractions in the car." he informed the doctor

"It's very different to actually see your wife go through, and know that most of what she says during labour isn't true or directed at you but she usually need to blame someone and you're closest. That's good that her " She explained,

"So it's really like what it is in the movies, the yelling and stuff?"

"It can be, it depends on the mother."

"Oh," I groaned, and Logan grabbed my hand,

"What is it?"

"That felt like a contraction," I laughed,

"Early contractions usually aren't so bad, they do get worse."

"Yeah they do," I recalled giving birth to Lena,

"Why don't we do an internal exam and see how far along you are. Shouldn't be very far because your water about an hour ago," Dr. Long closed the door and began the exam with a nurse, and an OB tech, "Okay, things are looking good. You're further along than I thought you would be, at 2 cm dilated. Only 8 more to go. Usually the last few take the longest."

"Okay, when can I get the drugs?" I asked, and Dr. Long laughed out loud,

"That's usually the first question," she smiled, "It mostly depends on how bad the pain of contractions are but the norm is 4-5cm. But I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." She patted my leg and headed off to do whatever it is OBGYN's do, she probably had other patients right now or something like that,

"Do you want any extra pillows or anything?" Logan offered, handing me my cupcake pillow that Mom made, it was in the shade of a cupcake and would sit just right at my back to make me feel better, and another regular pillow,

"No I'm okay, have you calmed down yet?" I smiled at him,

"Yes a little, when your contractions get worse do I get to freak out again?"

"As long as you don't ask about boiling water." I teased him,

"That was a little crazy wasn't it?"

'Yeah," I laughed, "Oh, call my Mom. She'll want to be here."

"Oh right, of course. Logan took his phone out and called my Mom. I looked around the hospital room, clean and white, light blue linens, yellow curtain that were pretty much redundant being that I wasn't in a single room, unlike last time. I was stuck in there with some woman who should never have had children based on her threshold for pain and her attitude, but I was forever grateful for a single room, I could scream and complain as much as I wanted unlike the last time I was told to be quiet from my ever pleasant roommate.

"Your Mom yelled at me for taking too long to call and is on route. Do you want me to call your Dad?"

"Nope,"

"Ace-,"

"Nope, oh!" I groaned leaning forward breathing heavily,

"What?" Logan panicked

"Contraction," I breathed,

"That was like 5 minutes since that last one, these are getting closer together already."

"That's supposed to happen, they're definitely getting worse." I breathed through it, resting my hands on my stomach,

"Do you want me to ask her for an epidural?"

"It's still too early, it's going to get worse. A lot worse," I groaned, leaning back on my pillows, "Do you think Lena's okay?"

"She's always okay she's with Honour not some kidnapper. Don't worry." He assured me, pulling up a chair next to me, he sat with me and talked to me and held my hand through the contractions that were consistently getting closer together and seriously worse,

"You're at 5 cm,"

"Only took 5 hours." I groaned, "Why doesn't it want to come out."

"Sometimes babies just take their time, would you like the epidural now?"

"God yes!" I moaned, and I shifted sitting on the edge of the bed,

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, moving to hold my hands,

"This is how the do the epidural." I explained, the anesthesiologist came in and explained the procedure to Logan mostly, and injected the needle into my spine, I bit my tongue and then felt the numbness sweep over the lower half of my body, and relief. I had Logan, and Dr. Long help me in the bed, I sighed in relief,

"That feels a lot better," I sighed,

"It usually does. It will take about 20 minutes to feel the full effect." Dr. Long explained excused herself again and I lay there as the numbness slowly began to spread.

"Happy girl?" Logan teased after I started feeling the full effect of the epidural,

"For now, they'll probably only be giving it to me for a few hours for the worst of the contractions. They'll stop it before the labour, I'll need to feel it all to be able to push. Or something like that, I'm not 100% sure how the whole thing work I just know I fully feel the pain of labour when it comes time to push. It shouldn't be that bad.

"OW OW god Logan I hate you, I hate you so much right now!" I groaned, squeezing his hand,

"How are we doing?" Dr. Long came in,

"How do you think I'm doing you sadist?" I yelled at her as she came in,

"So things are progressing nicely," she laughed and took a look, "Its time to push,"

'What?" I breathed,

"You're about to become a mom for the second time." She smiled and brought in the nurse, the tech, the incubator, and a series of tools that she'd need and told me to sit up and that it was time to push.

"Ah," I groaned and breathed as best that I could through pushing,

'Breathe like they told us in the class." Logan suggested,

"Oh shut up, that does nothing!" I yelled as another contraction hit, they were one on top of the other there was basically no time between them,

"I can't do this!" I groaned in between contractions,

"Come on Ace, you're almost there."

"No I'm not it just started." I moaned, knowing full well I had a while left to go, and I did. But Logan stayed with me the whole time, no matter what name I called him or what I yelled at anyone who dared to try and soothe me or question why I was yelling, 'you push a watermelon of your vagina and tell me how it feels' seemed to be my go to when people were telling me to calm down and just push, when I was already pushing,

"I can see the head, good, good just keep pushing."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled as I kept pushing, and suddenly with one big push I heard a baby crying, my baby,

"It's a girl,"


	19. Chapter 19

*Hey everyone, here is the update the baby is now born. Her name will be announced in this chapter. Shout out to MayisGJ for suggesting the name to use. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, lots of fluffiness. As always thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them so much and please read and review this chapter. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"It's our girl, our beautiful baby girl, she's here." I started crying, as they took her to clean her up and check her over,

"She's beautiful," Logan said, a tear ran down his cheek and he started kissing me, "You're amazing, you're amazing." He kept repeating,

"Thank you for giving me our daughters." He whispered in my ear,

"Just don't ask for another one," I laughed as they brought her to us,

'Hey beautiful girl," I whispered, her perfectly pink cheeks were rosy and she stopped her crying when we started talking to us, "I know you."

"Hi baby," Logan whispered rubbing the back of her hand with his finger and she stopped and grabbed his finger, and that's the happiest I think I've ever seen Logan, a grin spread across his face like the Cheshire cat,

"She knows us," he whispered,

"Of course she does, she's our girl." I smiled,

"Do we have a name yet?" Dr. Long asked,

"Not yet," I admitted,

"That's okay, for now we'll her baby girl Huntzburger." Dr. Long smiled, "We'll take you into recovery now, we'll move the baby into the nursery. When you've gotten some rest call the nurse and she'll bring in the baby."

"But everything is fine. Ace and the baby are okay."

'Both are perfectly healthy," she smiled, "There is a bathroom attached to the recovery room you'll get and you can clean up and get dressed in your pajamas if you'd like."

"Thank you," I smiled, I was fully aware of how messy child birth was and was looking forward to cleaning myself up even though I know the nurses do a good job. I was transferred to another gurney to take into recovery, and Logan held my hand the whole way reminding me how much he loved me,

"I don't care where she is, that's my daughter and grand baby and I'd like to see them now." Lorelai's voice carried down the hall,

"We're putting her in room 202, you can bring her down." Dr. Long smiled,

"I'll go get here," Logan chuckled and hurried down the hall ,

"I'm sorry about her,"

"She's a Grandma, we see it a lot. Though your mother does have a certain zest, being so young."

"Yeah she does," I laughed as they put the brakes on my bed, I went to stand up and immediately fell to the floor, luckily the nurses caught me,

"Epidural hasn't fully worn off yet," Dr. Long helped me back into bed, "Now, the bathroom has some maxi pads, available in case you didn't bring your own."

"I came prepared, I remember the last time." I winced as they sat me down,

"So you'll remember the tenderness will wear off in a few days. And 4-6 weeks after birth to have sex, check in for a vaginal exam before intercourse to make sure everything has healed properly."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled, laying down in bed and started drifting off. Before I heard my Mom come in the room

"Where is my granddaughter at?" Lorelai flounced into the room kissing my forehead,

"She's in the nursery, I was hoping to get some rest." I admitted,

"No rest for the wicked," she winked, "You can get some rest but I already called everyone and people will be arriving soon."

"Why don't you go see her with Logan and I'll get a wink of sleep." I sighed, nestling into my pillow,

"Sounds good, wait. What's her name?"

"I don't know yet," I admitted, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep of my beautiful little girl.

"She's beautiful you guys," Honour smiled at she cooed at my baby girl, holding her in the chair next to my bed,

"I know, she's perfect. She and Lena could be twins," I commented as Lena peered over at her sister,

"She's so little," Lena said as she looked at her,

"Why don't you trade seats with Honour and you can hold her for a minute?" I suggested,

"I'd like that Mommy," she bounced as Honour stood up and Lena scampered into the seat and adjusted herself and held out her arms,

"Hold your arms like this," Logan helped her and Honour lowered the baby into Lena's arms and she held her very well, for about two minutes,

"Daddy, she's heavy." Lena complained, Logan hurried over to take her,

"You did a good job honey," I assured her, and took the baby from Logan.

"Why don't we get some lunch, and you guys can decide on a name! I need to announce to the world I have another niece!" Honour clapped her hands, and took Katie and Lena to get some lunch, and hopefully bring something for Logan, I got food delivered to me from the hospital. The pudding was good,

"So what were our girl names?" I asked Logan,

"Emma, Isabelle, Laura, and Leah." He recited,

"I like Isabelle Cassandra," I smiled, "We can call her Belle for short, like beauty."

"She is a beautiful girl," he smiled, "You okay with ending to 'L' tradition?"

"None of the L's suit her," I shrugged, "And there are so many L names besides, my name is really an R anyway."

"No," he shook his head, "Its Ace," he kissed me gently and kissed our little girl on the head,

"Belle," I smiled down at her and she grabbed my finger and I swear she smiled, "I think she likes it."

"I think so too,"

"It's a beautiful name," a familiar voice came from the doorway,

"Jess! What are you doing here?"

"Think I'd miss this?" he smiled approaching us, "Ashlee couldn't come she was swamped at work."

"I understand, the world doesn't stop turning because I have a baby." I smiled,

"Look at this beautiful girl, definitely has your big blue eyes." Jess smiled, "Congratulations you too, how's it feel to be a Dad again?"

"The best feeling in the world," Logan smiled, shaking Jess's hand,

"And being a Mom?" Jess asked,

"I'm a little exhausted right now I'll get back to you." I teased, "It's amazing, and I'm so glad everything turned out okay."

"Yeah, you had kind of a rough go of it."

"No kidding, but she's healthy, I'm healthy everything is good." I teared up,

"It's alright Ace, everything is good." Logan smiled, sitting next to me, kissing my forehead,

"Where is Lorelai? I have a hard time believing she's not here yet." Jess looked around, "Or Logan's sister, uhm Hanna?"

"Close, Honour. They're all getting lunch, and hopefully some food for me."

"How about I get you a sandwich and check in with everyone down there before we come back?"

"Sounds good, I'd appreciate it." Logan smiled, I was go glad the two of them were getting along or at least pretended to for my sake. Jess excused himself and went to the cafeteria and Logan went to fill out the paper work for the birth certificate and her name, Isabelle Cassandra, perfect name for her, my Belle.

Shortly after Jess arrived, Luke came down with James and Sookie came as well, I was excited to see them, my family as far as I am concerned. Mom told me that I should at least call Grandma and Grandpa and I did they came for a short visit considering it's about a 2 hour car ride but they were excited to meet her and see her, everyone loved her name particularly Lena whose favourite movie is beauty and the beast, I kept referring to her as Belle it felt like a natural nickname for her as Rory was for me until one day that she meets the love of her life and they come up with a nickname for her as Logan has for me. They kept me for an extra day at the hospital because of the complications leading up to my baby being born but everything went well and was healing up nicely. Mom stayed to help me and Logan get home, as much as I loved seeing Luke and James having an extra kid around would make it hard to settle home.


	20. Chapter 20

*Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this update, some family feel good moments and some family not so feel good moments which can be expected when the Huntzburger's are involved. I love reading your encouraging reviews and that you enjoy reading this story. Please read and review! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS**

"Happy baby," I smiled as I bounced her in my arms, and Belle reached out to me and played with my necklace, a special necklace that Honour bought me from a baby store that is safe for the baby to chew on and play with,

"How are my girls?" Logan asked as he came into the living room, Lena was sitting at the table coloring, and I was on the couch with Belle while _Tangled_ played in the background,

"We're good Daddy," Lena smiled and ran over to him where he picked her up,

"There's my Princess," he smiled and kissed her cheek, "How was school?"

"It was good, I made a new drawing for your office. Belle is in it," she handed it to Logan, she had showed it to me earlier, it was remarkably well done, "And I got an A+ on my math test and my spelling test."

"Wow, look at my girl go." He smiled, "I think that deserves a special dinner, anything you want."

"Cheese pizza!" she cheered,

"Sounds good," he smiled at her, and sat next to me on the couch, "How are my other girls?"

"We're good," I smiled at him, as Belle giggled and held onto his finger,

"We've got two girls here, two geniuses." He smiled,

"Hi Belle," Lena smiled at her sister and Belle began to cry. The sadness on Lena's face was heartbreaking, I stood up with Belle and began bouncing her in my arms, with a burp cloth over my shoulder,

"She hates me," she frowned,

"No, no she doesn't. You're her big sister, you're her favourite person." Logan assured her,

"Then why did she start crying?" Lena asked, and Belle burped on my shoulder, and stopped crying,

"That's why." I smiled at Lena who nodded, "Belle cries because she isn't able to communicate with us through words to tell us what's bothering her."

"Okay," she nodded in understanding,

"Do you want us to order pizza or do you want me to make it?" Logan offered, sitting Lena on the counter as I cleaned up Belle,

"Can you make it?"

"I sure can, just let me change out of my work clothes and in the meantime. Why don't you find a place for this picture on the fridge until I can take it to work with me tomorrow?"

"You like it?"

"I love it," he kissed Lena on her forehead and I smiled, he was such a good father. I didn't know how I got so lucky.

"So I spoke to my Dad today," Logan said, getting into bed as I nursed Belle once more before putting her down,

"Mhmm?" I said, adjusting Belle in my arms,

"He asked when the baby was due." He commented, I narrowed my eyes at him, "I told him she was born 3 weeks ago."

"Ugh, how did that go over?

"13 shades of purple," he admitted, "Out raged he wasn't told about it or invited to the hospital."

"Why should he be? He doesn't care about Lena or Belle. Elias does which is why we visited him with her, he gets to see them not _them._ "

"Ace, they are my family."

"No Honour is your family, Elias is your family. They are just…them."

"They want us to come over for dinner so that they can meet her, Dad was even more upset that Richard and Emily were informed and not them."

"I am assuming you agreed which is why you're telling me this?" I asked,

"Yes," he admitted,

"Great," I sighed, "When?"

"Friday?" he suggested,

"As in the day after tomorrow?"

"That would be the day yes."

"Fine, I'm getting a sense that we don't have a whole lot of choice in the matter."

"Not so much," he admitted as I burped Belle before laying her down in her room, I crawled back into bed with Logan and rested my head on his chest,

"I'm so happy," I smiled as I snuggled into him,

"I am too, I'm so glad that everything has worked out. Belle is born, happy and healthy. Lena is happy and healthy too and kicking ass in school. You've taken some time off of work to take care of the kids, which I respect as your choice."

"Way to cover your butt there," I teased,

"I'm just so glad that we got back together and that everything is so good."

"I am too,"

"I so don't want to be here," I said adjusting my grip in the baby carrier knowing a stroller would not be welcome in the house,

"They don't like me," Lena pouted, she wanted to be there less than I did,"

"They love you, Grandpa Elias is here and so is Aunt Honour."

"Okay," she agreed as Logan straightened out the dress she was wearing, and then straightened his tie,

"It's ridiculous that you're having to wear a suit jacket in June,"

"You know what they expect from me," he sighed as we approached the ever ominous Huntzburger mansion,

"You're late," Honour answered the door,

"Well we have a 3 week old things take a little longer," Logan snapped,

"Logan, rude." I called him on it and he shrugged,

"Fair enough," Honour agreed and let us in the house,

"How are my beautiful nieces?" she asked, kissing Lena's head,

"Hi Aunt Honour," Lena smiled up at her, and she brushed her hair aside,

"How's the newest addition?" Honour asked, still holding onto Lena's hand,

"Not screaming," I sighed in relief, she was a shockingly good baby much like Lena was but didn't scream through the night like she did she cried much less but was still fussy like any three week old would be,

"I feel your pain, my babies are at home with Josh. The least amount of exposure to my parents the better,"

'Well there is my son," Shira walked into the room, hugging Logan, "And Rory, hello dear. These are the girls, Laura-,"

"Lena, and our newest addition to the family."

"Both your girls are beautiful," Shira said to Logan, overlooking me entirely,

"Our girls," Logan kissed my forehead,

"Right, well come in your father and Elias are in the den." She smiled her society face perfectly on looking like it may crack,

"There are my beautiful girls," Elias smiled as we came into the den,

"Hello Elias," I smiled, going over to him and he kissed my cheek,

"Hello Rory, how's the baby?" he asked,

"She's great," I smiled sitting down next to Lena and Logan on the couch, gently rocking Belle's carrier on the floor,

"What's her name?" Mitchum asked from the drink cart,

"I'm sorry?" his sudden appearance startled me,

"Her name. What's her name?" he asked,

"Isabelle, we call her Belle. Her middle name is Cassandra."

"Isabelle Cassandra," he repeated, "Beautiful name, beautiful girl."

"Your other beautiful granddaughter is here too Dad," Logan gently squeezed Lena's shoulders,

"Of course, how are you Lena?" he asked, at least he remembered her name I glared at the back of Shira's head for hurting my girls feelings,

"I'm good thank you." She was always so polite,

"How do you feel about being a big sister?" Shira asked her as she sat down with her drink,

"It's good, she's going to be my best friend. Like Aunt Honour and Daddy." She smiled shyly,

"Yes you will," I smiled at her in reassurance, she smiled back at me,

"That's a nice thought dear," Shira said in a very patronizing tone that luckily was lost on Lena,

"When was she born?" Mitchum asked,

"May 25th, at 2 am." I replied,

"Early morning baby," Honour commented,

"Didn't stop visitors at all," I teased knowing that my Mom had shown up ready to find me at 2:30am.

"We weren't invited,"

"You wanted to be awoken at 2:30 in the morning?"

"To see our grandchild,"

"I had Katie at 6 am and you didn't show up until 3 pm."

"But you still had the courtesy to call," Mitchum pointed out,

"I'm sorry but I had just pushed a human being out of me and wasn't on my top list of things to do was call you, Logan was in charge of calls and all I could think of was to ask him to call Honour and my Mom."

"Why does your Mother get to be the first call to everything?"

"Because she's my best friend, a single Mom most of her life and I'm her only chance to have grandchildren; and more importantly she wants to be for all of these things because she wants to help, to be there for moral support not to show up because it looks good." I ranted, and Logan gave me a side smile,

"That's why," Logan ended my rant,

"Well I'm sorry we didn't have you by accident at 16." Shira snapped, I picked up the baby carrier and walked to the door, no one had the right to insult my mother. No one. I walked out the door and sent the baby carrier into the snaps and buckled to secure her seat in the car,

"Have a seat, I'll put the girls in." Logan's calm hands stopped my frantic ones to make sure my daughters were properly secured , I sat in the front seat and silent tears ran down my face, stupid hormones were still settling,

"Mommy, are you okay?" my little girl asked,

"Yes baby, I'm okay. Thank you," I wiped my face and smiled back at her and she smiled back and patted my hand,

"It'll be okay Mommy," she smiled, I nearly broke down when she did that, all my little girl wanted was to help and be there for people even when it was for reasons she didn't fully understand. She was like Logan in that way, in the best ways.

"It will be Ace, we got our girls and Honour. We don't need my parents."


	21. Chapter 21

*Hi everyone! I apologize for the delay in updating my story, I recently went on vacation and didn't have internet. I appreciate all the support in the duration of this story and 3 Years After. Which is why I regret to inform you that this is one of the last few chapters that will be part of this story. Thank you so much for your support and I promise the next update will be a sooner one. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds**

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS OR DISNEY**

"We're having dinner with your grandparents?" Logan asked as he bottle fed Belle and Lena sat at the counter doing her advanced work her grade 1 teacher had given her,

"Friday night dinner," I sang,

"We just had dinner with my parents though and that didn't go over well."

"Mom promised they would be civil they wouldn't try and push us to reconcile with your parents."

"Lena, princess can you go up to your room please?" Logan asked her gently, she hopped off the stool,

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, as I collected her things for her,

"No baby, Daddy and I just need to have a grown up conversation."

"Why does Belle get to stay?"

"Because she's a baby and doesn't understand, you were around for a lot of grown up conversations when you were a baby." I assured her, she shrugged and nodded before going upstairs,

"We have no interest in reconciling with my parents did you make that clear as well? I will deal with my Dad at work but they have no access to the girls or to you. Elias and Honour, that's it for that side of the family."

"And Josh and the kids." I teased, he smirked,

"That goes without saying," he scoffed at me,

"Please Logan, we just haven't seen my grandparents in a while and they want to meet Belle."

"I'll go, I'm just saying prepare yourself for them being pushy about what happened with my parents. By the way, my grandfather sent this." He handed me a receipt of the girl's trust fund and college funds,

"He put 50, 000 in each fund? That's $200,000." I gasped,

"He wants to make sure they're taken care of,"

"Is he sick?"

'Not that I know of," he answered honestly, "He just likes helping, he likes you and our girls."

"And Honour's kids?"

'Of course, but he has a special spot in his heart for you. You are different, you stood up to my family, to him and you stood by me and let me get to know my daughter even knowing I was an alcoholic and have let me make a family with you."

"You're saying let me a lot like I did some big favour. I wanted to build a life with you, I wanted our daughter to know her daddy."

"Let me is the wrong term, but I thank my lucky stars every day that you were the one writing that article about me and that Lorelai happened to be bringing my Princess by that day. And now we have Tinkerbelle." He smiled,

"Tinkerbelle?"

"My girls each have a special nickname, I thought Tinkerbelle suited her." He smiled,

"I think it's perfect," I smiled, "I don't understand why they both ended up blonde, people are going to think I adopted them."

"With both their bright blue eyes no one will think that for a second." He smiled and kissed my cheek, "So,"

"Friday night dinner?"

"Friday night dinner."

We stood in front of the familiar mansion that I spent every Friday night at for eight years during high school and university in exchange for my grandparents paying for my education, something everyone believe I deserved and earned but could not afford, something I knew my daughter's would never have to worry about,

"Ready?" Logan asked, approaching my with our girls,

"Yep," I went to knock on the door and Emily opened it,

"How did you do that?" I asked,

"I thought I heard something so I opened the door and there is my granddaughter and her family. Hello Logan, please everyone come in its hot outside." Emily invited us inside and Grandpa was standing inside smiling,

"There are my beautiful great granddaughters!" Richard smiled, Lena was a little intimidated him with his 6'7 frame, but ran up to her granddad,

"Hi Granddad," she smiled and he picked her up,

"How does it feel to be a big sister?" he asked her,

"I'm her favourite person, I'm Daddy's Princess and she's Daddy's Tinkerbell." She smiled as he set her down, "Hi Grandma,"

"Hi Lena," Emily surprised us all my leaning down and giving her great granddaughter a hug, "Why don't you go see Nana in the living room?"

"Nana is here?" she cheered and hurried off into the living room,

"Well let's see our other great granddaughter." Richard came over, Logan turned the carrier so that they could see her face where she was sleeping soundly, and I had the diaper bag and a small cooler attached to it,

"Oh Rory, she is just beautiful." Richard smiled, "I want to hold her when she wakes up, and she looks just like you did when you were a baby, aside from the blonde hair."

"Thank you," I smiled, and Emily was just looking at her,

"Grandma?"

"She is lovely," she smiled, "Does she have blue eyes?"

"She does," I smiled back at her,

"Well please come in, let's not stand in the foyer." Emily led us into the living room where Mom was sitting with Lena as she was telling her all about her new classes and homework,

"She's taking advanced classes? She's in first grade," Richard commented,

"They are allowing her to sit in on second grade classes and giving her some extra work because she can't be tested to be gifted until grade three."

"Well she's definitely a Gilmore." Richard boasted,

"Takes after her Mommy and Daddy," Mom smiled from the couch, "Now let me see my newest granddaughter." Logan put her carrier on the couch in between us, and Mom came over and knelt in front of the carrier,

"She is just perfect, looks just like Lena did as a baby. People are going to confuse them for twins you know."

"There is a five year age gap," I pointed out

"There was 16 for us, people still thought we were sisters." Mom laughed, adjusting the blanket I draped over Belle once we came into the air conditioned house,

"Can I get drinks for everyone?" Richard offered,

"One club soda," I requested,

"Root beer," Logan said "Apple juice for Lena please."

"How come I can't have soda?" Lena asked,

"Because it's not good for growing girls." I replied,

"What is Belle's full name again?" Emily asked,

"Isabelle Cassandra," I replied,

"Isabelle Cassandra?" Emily repeated

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked,

"Not at all, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Emily replied, handing us our drinks,

"Thank you Grandpa," I smiled, and handed Logan his drink as well. It was nice to sit with my family without catty comments or screaming hurtful words at each other or anyone bringing up my mom being pregnant at 16 with me, Grandma seemed…happy throughout dinner, she spoke to Lena she remembered her name and what she was interested in and thought Tinkerbell was a very cute nickname for Belle even though she said a nickname for a nickname was a bit silly, but I explained that Princess was Logan's special nickname for Lena and Tinkerbell was his special nickname for Belle, that she seemed to understand regardless of how odd it seemed to her. Lorelai was my Mom's name and her only name until she met my Dad and he called her Lor, my grandparents just don't seem to do nicknames except for me because 2 Lorelai's are confusing, well three if you include when Gran was alive. We had a lovely dinner with the Gilmore's and Grandpa even had kind words to say about Luke who wasn't there to take care of James and spent a visit with Liz, TJ and Doula, who were doing well and Liz was expecting another baby.

"Have a wonderful night kids, get home safely." Richard wished us well and he hugged us at the end of the night,

"Thank you for bringing down the girls Rory," Emily hugged us on our way out,

"It was great seeing you guys," Logan smiled as we headed outside, Logan kissed the top of my head,

"We'll always have the Gilmore's."

"We'll always have the Gilmore's." I smiled and kissed him gently as we walked to our car.


	22. Chapter 22

*Hey everyone! So this is probably the second last chapter I am going to post. I hope you enjoy these chapters. And as of right now, no I'm not going to be posting anymore stories of Logan, Rory, Lena and Belle. At some point I may post another Rogan story but right now I don't have any ideas. I thank you for all your reviews and encouragement throughout these stories. Please read and review this chapter as well. Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS OR TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 _ **6 Years Later**_

"Tinkerbelle, Princess come down here." Logan called,

"What's the problem? We're just going to Stars Hollow."

"What's wrong Daddy?" Lena asked as she came down the stairs, 12 years old and beautiful girl. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back, bright blue eyes just like mine and she was taking after me already being tall for her age, behind her ran up little Belle who had equally bright blue eyes she had darker blonde hair then Lena but curled like mine did she looked just like I did except with blonde hair,

"Daddy!" Belle cheered as she came down the stairs,

"We're going to Stars Hollow!" he announced, I smiled as I packed up a little survival bag for our trip despite Mom basically having everything ready for us because we visit so often.

"Not that I don't love Stars Hollow but why are we going? We were just there." Lena commented, sitting on the recliner her reading glasses perched on her head,

"We get to see Nana and Butch can make us burgers!" Belle cheered, and grabbed her little clutch purse that had Tinkerbelle on it, she loved her nickname and the older she got the more it fit, with her sassy little attitude,

"It's James's birthday." I reminded Lena,

"Oh yeah, my Uncle…whose 4 years younger than me. No one else finds that weird?"

"Well you know Nana had me young, so this time she waited to be a bit older to have her second baby. And I had you young too so it worked out that way." I explained,

"I'm always game for a field trip," she shrugged and picked up her purse that always had a book in the bottom of it,

"Mommy, can I wear my princess dress because it's a party?" Belle asked me as everyone else was putting their shoes on.

"Nana made you a special party dress, that's in stars hollow. Its blue," I smiled, she squealed in excitement and ran over to put her shoes on, I smiled as I watched my family, Logan caught me smiling as I watched Lena help Belle put her shoes on and winked at me, and we were still in love as much as we always were Logan is and always will be the love of my life,

"You coming Ace?" he smiled and held out his hand, I hurried over and took his hand,

"Ready," I smiled, picking up our overnight bags.

"There are all my girls!" Mom cheered as she hurried out of the house, picking up Belle as she went with James coming out behind them with Luke in tow,

"Hi everyone!" Luke waved,

"Hi birthday boy," I smiled and hugged my little brother and kissed his cheek, royally embarrassing him,

"Rory," he wiped his cheek, I laughed and tousled his hair,

"We're so outnumbered," Logan laughed, looking around,

"Normally I'm outnumbered so you can deal with it," Mom teased him,

"You're outnumbered by 1 I live in a house with 3 girls." He laughed, but hugged Lena's shoulders, "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Love you Dad," she smiled and went up to hug my Mom,

"I finished making your dresses for the party, which is totally casual."

"I like dresses!" Belle announced,

"Oh I know honey," Mom smiled at her,

"I like having you make dresses, the academy is having a dance next week and I'm going apparently."

"Socialization is a good thing!" I reminded her,

"It is good to go and get to know the people you're going to be going to high school with, maybe meet a boy!" she teased her and Lena's face flushed pink,

"Nope, no boys!" Logan protested,

"I remember saying the same thing about Rory," Luke smiled slightly, "And now I have two granddaughters." We laughed and walked inside the house that we decked out in Teenage mutant ninja turtles that is James's favourite thing. Belle was excited because while Peter Pan was her all-time favourite movie, she was also a fan of Teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"This looks great Nana." Lena smiled as she walked through the house,

"I like the Ninja Turtles," Belle smiled, spinning around the room,

"I know you do," Mom smiled, and Sookie appeared out of the kitchen,

"Hi kitten," she smiled,

"Hi Sookie," I smiled and came into the kitchen and it looked like a bomb went off and a bakery had been robbed, as well as lots of finger food and of course chicken fingers and French fries all of our kids favourites,

"Let's see the cake! It's the best part!" Lena smiled,

"Of course," Sookie smiled, opening the lid of a box with an amazingly detailed snapshot of the Ninja turtles with 'Happy Birthday James' written underneath,

"Amazing as always Sookie," I smiled. We spent the next few hours making sure everything was set up and ready to go before guests began to arrive, James became good friends with Lane's boys and Lena was close with Lane's daughter because they were relatively close in age and of course practically all of stars hollow arrived to say hello, even Grandma and Grandpa came by they had gotten even better over the years being present for our girls and for James, I was happy that Belle grew up in a world never knowing or thinking that she was unwanted to unloved and Lena had forgotten that there was even a time when she thought that. I smiled at my daughter who was curled up in the corner with a book even though there was a party going on, she was happy in a world of books much like I had, and still do. Lena was a bit more on the shy side like I was growing up but very enthusiastic when it came to things she cared about or excited her.

Belle was in the center of everything going on much like Logan she was outgoing and enthusiastic, but hoped she cared more for school then he did which she seemed to right now. Belle loved making friends with everyone and everything she loved animals and kept pestering Logan and I for a dog, and even had Lena backing her up. It was amazing to see her growing up into this amazing person, seeing both my girls grow up was the highlight of my life and Logan seemed to be soaking in every minute of it from what he missed with Lena to being a part of everything work never took priority over our family. Every part teacher conference, dance recital (Belle loved ballet), piano recital (Lena enjoyed it) and everything in between he was there cheering on our girls and bringing flowers home to me. I loved Logan and was so glad he came back into our lives, I couldn't imagine living in a world where Lena did know her father and a world were Belle didn't even exist. I couldn't be happier, my children had the world at their feet and a mother and father that would support them every step of the way.


	23. Chapter 23

*This is the final chapter of 5 Years After and is all for now from this storyline and family. I would like to thank you all for the ongoing support through this story. I'd like to apologize for such a late final chapter because I wanted to do it justice for the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and enjoy it. XOXO-Hoopsandstuds*

 **I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS OR NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC**

 _6 more years later_

"There she is, there she is. Get the camera ready Logan!" I smacked his arm as he pulled up the camera as Lena walked up to the podium to make her speech as valedictorian. We snapped pictures and she smiled as saw us waving and taking pictures along with Mom and Luke. Lena made a beautiful speech thanking her family and friends for their never ending support and thanking the school for preparing her for the real world.

"Now I'd like to thank all my fellow students for helping all of us learn from each other these past 4 years. Congratulations everyone, we did it!" she cheered with a smile, everyone clapped and her few friends wooed for her as she stepped down to her seat. I was crying and so was Mom, and I even saw Logan wipe a few tears away.

"There she is! Logan,"

"Camera is ready, oh our baby girl is graduating high school!" Logan smiled and kept snapping pictures as we watched her walk across the stage, move her tassel and get her diploma which now guaranteed her spot at Yale where Logan and I had both gone to school.

"I did it, I graduated!" Lena ran across the yard to us and Logan and I both gave her a big hug and half held her up as she stumbled in her heels,

"Yes you did! We're so proud of you sweetheart," I kissed her cheek,

"Congratulations loser," Belle nudged her arm and Lena nudged her back, Belle was definitely not one for showing her emotions a lot but everyone knew how proud she was of Lena and how much she hated that she was moving away in the fall to go to school, she was her best friend.

"Thanks loser," she teased her and gave her a hug, "Love you." I heard them whisper,

"What did you think of my speech?" Lena asked,

"Princess it was amazing, you didn't need to thank us."

"Of course I did, I don't think I could have handled these past 4 years let alone this year without your support and Butch's burgers." She laughed, and ran over to give Luke and Mom a hug, Mom initially taught Lena and Belle to call Luke Butch because it bothered him but now he genuinely liked the term his granddaughters (we don't use the term step because he was more of a father then Christopher ever was) had a name that was just for him that no one could take away.

"Now pictures, pictures. Stand with you Mom." Logan ushered us together under the tree in the court yard. We spent the next fifteen minutes taking pictures of us and of Lena and Lena with Belle and every other combination of pictures with the family before Lena took some pictures with her friends and we headed home,

"So, where are we hanging your diploma?" Logan asked as we drove home,

"Over my door?" Lena asked,

"Sounds like a good spot, I'll hang it up tomorrow. Okay?" Logan smiled back at Lena, as we pulled into our spot,

"Okay, everyone hurry and change we got to get for Hartford for dinner. We're sleeping at Nana's tonight." I ushered our girls into the house and rushed up to my room changing from my day dress to an acceptable evening outfit for Friday night dinner and to celebrate Lena's graduation.

"Everyone ready?" I asked as we stood outside the house,

"Yep," the girls answered and Logan begrudgingly nodded,

"Alright." I knocked on the door and in a heartbeat a terrified looking maid answered the door,

"Hi Grandma," I replied as she approached us,

"There's my girls," she walked past me and hugged my girls, fortunately Lena hadn't remembered the time when they were mean to her or maybe just repressed it and Belle grew up never feeling unwanted or unloved. "How was graduation Lena?"

"It was good, I was valedictorian." Lena beamed,

"That's great dear, you know your mother was valedictorian when she graduated Chilton. Of course we were allowed at that one."

"I'm sorry I was only allowed 5 tickets." She apologized,

"Logan took a lot of pictures, it will be like you were there." I argued, coming to my daughter's defense,

"But we weren't." she said, and walked into the kitchen,

"Someone's in a mood,"

"Belle, hush." I scolded her

"She's right," Lena argued,

"Lena!"

"Okay, okay we'll be good. Dad, hand me the camera we'll show her pictures and she'll calm down." Lena took the camera from Logan and we followed Grandma into the living room where Grandpa was waiting for us, he held up a Yale Sweater for Lena,

"I had a meeting in New Haven today so I thought I would stop by and get you a sweater, future Yale alumni." He smiled as she pulled the sweater on over her black dress,

"Thank you Grandpa,"

"And don't think I forgot about you Belle," he smiled and handed her a t shirt,

"Thank you but I don't know if I want to go to Yale." She said, and you could have heard a pin drop,

"That's fine honey, you can go anyway you want." I assured her,

"But why not Yale? I want there, your parents went there and now Lena is going."

"Because I don't want to go somewhere because my whole family has gone there. I want to go somewhere different, blaze my own trail." She smiled, then looked around, Logan was beaming,

"She got that from me." He whispered to me as Grandpa began to speak,

"Grandpa, we encouraged Belle to always be different and true to herself if being true to herself means maybe going to another school that's fine, as long as she's happy."

"Right, of course." He forced a smile, and Belle smiled though sincerely,

"Thank you Grandpa."

"Do you know what your major will be?"

"Uhm, I'm 12?" she reminded them,

"Rory knew what she wanted to be a 12, so did Lena." Emily reminded Belle for the umpteenth time,

"I didn't know until I was in my thirties, no rush love." Mom announced as she entered the room, with James in tow,

"James, do you know what you want to be."

"I think a doctor would be cool." He admitted,

"He's older than me!" Belle felt the need to point out,

"Belle," Logan prompted her, "its okay. Tell them what you want to do."

"I want to be a photographer. I want to travel the world, take pictures and do galleries based on issues in the world, like child soldiers, starving children in Africa, homeless people right here. Issues that people can't avoid when their staring it in the eyes." She explained, "And Dad said that he can arrange for me to write commentaries to go with it and have blurbs in the papers here so I can get my name out there. I just want to help."

"Belle, that's a really noble thing to want to do." I kissed her forehead,

"Hey, what about the sharks? They deserve help too," Lena insisted, she wanted to be a marine biologist and specialize in sharks or whales.

"Of course they do." Logan kissed her forehead as she came over to us,

"Well lets everyone sit down, I'll get drinks." Richard tries to shift gears away from schools under my glaring at him when he tried to make Belle feel bad. I smiled as I watched my daughters sit together, solidarity in numbers I suppose even with 5 years between them my girls were still best friends just like I am with Mom and Lane. I was sitting at the table and my girls were sitting next to each other discussing how Belle could do a photography piece for National Geographic on the endangered great white sharks and how I could write the piece with Lena's facts and Logan smiled next to me. My family was coming together and Grandpa told Belle that one of his golfing buddies went to Harvard and he could put in a word for Belle, and that made her light up, we still had all of my Harvard paraphernalia from when I wanted to go for Harvard and could easily put it up in Belle's room to match the Yale wall in Lena's room. I smiled at Logan who squeezed my hand,

"We did it." He whispered to me as everyone was lost in their conversations

"What?"

"We raised two amazing girls, who are going to make their way in the world. I think they'll be okay." He smiled at me,

"They will be. I love you so much Logan."

"I love you too Ace."


End file.
